


Wypatrując czarnych żagli

by Nukaone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po trzecim sezonie, który zakończył się śmiercią Hannibala, zostawiając Willa w niemożności do prowadzenia poprzedniego życia z Molly. Na (nie)szczęście Will nie zostaje sam, jako że pojawia się nowy morderca, z którym Jack potrzebuje pomocy.





	1. Milczenie było grzechem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hesterbyrde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/gifts).
  * A translation of [Widow's Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704355) by [hesterbyrde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde). 



> Chciałabym raz jeszcze serdecznie podziękować cudownej hesterbyrde, która odpowiadała na wszystkie moje pytania i wątpliwości (w najbardziej pomocny i szczegółowy sposób, z jakim kiedykolwiek się zetknęłam) i cały czas mnie motywowała swoim entuzjazmem. Dzięki niej tłumaczenie było czystą przyjemnością i nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem za to wdzięczna!
> 
> I'd like to thank once more wonderful hesterbyrde who was answering all of my question and was clearing all my doubts (I never recieved such elaborated and helpful answers) and was my motivation due to her enthusiasm. Thanks to her translating this fic was a pure joy and I just can't put into words how grateful am I for that!
> 
> Co do samego tekstu, kilka rzeczy, które chcę powiedzieć. Po pierwsze tytuł, który starałam się przełożyć najlepiej, jak umiałam, jednak w dużej mierze jest nieprzekładalny. Oryginalny tytuł, czyli "Widow's Walk", nawiązuje do piosenki o tym samym tytule, ale i do pewnego elementu amerykańskiej architektury, który w Polsce nigdy nie zaistniał. "Widow's Walk" to balkony lub specjalnie wyznaczone przestrzenie na dachach domów na wybrzeżu, z których żony wypatrywały statków swoich mężów, nerwowo chodząc w kółko w obawie przed owdowieniem. Tytuły rozdziałów wzięte są z tekstu piosenki (który bardzo polecam; sama piosenka pewnie nie do każdego trafi, bo wiadomo, różne gusta muzyczne, ale tekst ma naprawdę cudowny).

  
  
Piątek, 19 lutego, 10:31 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Piątek, 19 lutego, 14:04 – „Cześć, Will, tu Alana. Pomyślałam, że zadzwonię i sprawdzę, jak sobie radzisz. Słyszałam od Jacka, że przenieśli cię już z OIOM-u. Ja… odwiedziłabym cię, ale oni… No wiesz. Wciąż nie znaleźli Hannibala, więc na razie nigdzie się nie ruszamy. Margot przesyła pozdrowienia. Zadzwoń, gdy będziesz chciał pogadać. Na pewno strasznie się tam nudzisz. Pa!  
  
***  
  
Sobota, 20 lutego, 11:13 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Sobota, 20 lutego, 11:21 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
  
***  
  
Niedziela, 21 lutego, 8:56 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Niedziela, 21 lutego, 9:14 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Niedziela, 21 lutego, 10:02 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Niedziela, 21 lutego, 10:21 – „Will, tu Jack Crawford. Teraz, jako że już się zaaklimatyzowałeś w swoim pokoju, FBI chciałoby wykorzystać tę możliwość, by otrzymać od ciebie oświadczenie. Myślę, że zbywałem ich tak długo, jak mogłem. Chciałem się upewnić, że będziesz na to gotowy. Tak czy siak oddzwoń do mnie. Im szybciej tym lepiej”.  
  
***  
  
Poniedziałek, 22 lutego, 10:10 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
  
***  
  
Wtorek, 23 lutego, 9:58 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Wtorek, 23 lutego, 16:46 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
  
***  
  
Środa, 24 lutego, 11:41 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
Środa, 24 lutego, 11:55 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Środa, 24 lutego, 11:59 – „Hej, Will, tu Jimmy Price. Słyszałem, że wracasz do zdrowia. W każdym razie mam do ciebie parę pytań. Rzeczy, których nie ma w standardowym przesłuchaniu. Jack mówi, że ono też się jeszcze nie odbyło, ale… tak czy siak, cieszę się, że wracasz do zdrowia. Oddzwoń!”.  
Środa, 24 lutego, 14:03 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Środa, 24 lutego, 14:15 – „Will, z tej strony znów Jack Crawford. Musimy ustalić datę tego przesłuchania. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteś w trakcie fizjoterapii i kto wie, czego jeszcze, ale musimy to zrobić, więc zadzwoń”.  
Środa, 24 lutego, 15:03 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Środa, 24 lutego, 20:16 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
  
***  
  
Czwartek, 25 lutego, 8:04 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Czwartek, 25 lutego, 10:33 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
  
***  
  
Piątek, 26 lutego, 10:10 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Piątek, 26 lutego, 11:23 – „Cześć, Will! Tu Alana. Chciałam sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. Nie dzwoniłeś od paru dni. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że nie zdziczałeś za bardzo w tym szpitalu. Margot cię pozdrawia. Zadzwonię w weekend. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się cię złapać. Pa!”.  
Piątek, 26 lutego, 18:37 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Piątek, 26 lutego, 18:46 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
Piątek, 26 lutego, 19:06 – „Cześć, Will, z tej strony Freddie Lounds. Planuję napisanie obszernego artykułu o tym, jak Hannibalowi Lecterowi udało się zwiać przed tobą i FBI. Bardzo chciałabym też poznać twoje zdanie na temat Zębowej Wróżki, jako że znacie się już osobiście i blisko. Jestem pewna, że obojgu nam opłaciłby się ten artykuł. Oddzwoń do mnie. Mam trochę wolnego czasu w ten weekend. Masz mój numer”.  
  
***  
  
Sobota, 27 lutego, 9:41 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
Sobota, 27 lutego, 11:23 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Sobota, 27 lutego, 12:25 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Sobota, 27 lutego, 12:34 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
  
***  
  
Niedziela, 28 lutego, 13:31 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
  
***  
  
Poniedziałek, 1 marca, 9:40 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
Poniedziałek, 1 marca, 9:43 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Brian Zeller_  
Poniedziałek, 1 marca, 9:58 – „Cześć, Will, z tej strony Brian Zeller. Dzwonię z Quantico. Skończyliśmy badać wszystkie twoje rzeczy, więc jeśli chcesz je z powrotem, podaj tylko swój numer pokoju, a ktoś ci je przyniesie. Może nawet ja… dobrze by było cię zobaczyć, stary. Trzymaj się”.  
Poniedziałek, 1 marca, 14:14 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
  
***  
  
Wtorek, 2 marca, 8:47 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
Wtorek, 2 marca, 9:04 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
Wtorek, 2 marca, 11:01 – „Will, tu Price. Zeller spakował wszystkie twoje rzeczy. Podrzucę ci je dziś po południu, chyba że… no wiesz, może to nie jest najlepszy czas. Obiecuję, że przyniosę kawę, jeśli w ogóle pozwalają ci pić kawę. W każdym razie po prostu chciałem cię uprzedzić. Zobaczymy się później”.  
Wtorek, 2 marca, 14:13 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Laboratorium medycyny sądowej FBI_  
  
***  
  
Środa, 3 marca, 11:39 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
  
***  
  
Czwartek, 4 marca, 9:40 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Czwartek, 4 marca, 9:43 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Czwartek, 4 marca, 9:46 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Czwartek, 4 marca, 9:49 - „Hej, Will, tu Jack Crawford. Słuchaj, dzwonię, żeby ci powiedzieć, że oficjalnie odwołują poszukiwanie Hannibala. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość jego krwi, którą znaleźliśmy w domu i na tarasie, to po prostu… jeśli nie poszedł gdzieś do szpitala, to mało prawdopodobne, żeby przeżył. Ja… um… tak jakby chciałem być tym, który ci to powie, żebym mógł odpowiedzieć na pytania, jakbyś jakieś miał. No, tak czy siak, jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać, zadzwoń. Masz mój numer”.  
  
***  
  
Piątek, 5 marca, 17:27 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
  
***  
  
Sobota, 6 marca, 11:02 – „Will! Tu Alana! Chciałam dzisiaj przyjść cię odwiedzić, ale Molly powiedziała, że wracasz do domu? To wspaniale! Cieszę się, że tak szybko doszedłeś do siebie. W każdym razie twoje zdrowie! Będziemy z Margot dziś za ciebie piły. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się odezwiesz! Pa!”.  
Sobota, 6 marca, 19:21 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
  
***  
  
Niedziela, 7 marca, 15:02 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Niedziela, 7 marca, 20:20 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
  
***  
  
Poniedziałek, 8 marca, 15:39 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Poniedziałek, 8 marca, 15:43 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Poniedziałek, 8 marca, 15:46 – „Will, to znowu Freddie Lounds. Naprawdę chciałabym zrobić ten wywiad o Tooth Fairy i zniknięciu Hannibala. Popularność mojej strony byłaby niesamowita. Odpalę ci nawet trochę dochodów z reklam, jeśli ze mną porozmawiasz. Oddzwoń!”.  
  
***  
  
Wtorek, 9 marca, 14:14 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
  
***  
  
Czwartek, 11 marca, 16:15 - Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Czwartek, 11 marca, 16:23 – „Cześć, Will, tu Alana. Chciałam sprawdzić, jak sobie dajesz radę w domu i czy niczego nie potrzebujesz. Molly mi wszystko opowiada, ale... no wiesz, bardzo chciałabym to usłyszeć od ciebie. Tak czy siak… cieszę się, że jesteś na dobrej drodze do… no wiesz. No, usłyszymy się  
później”.  
  
***  
  
\- Zamierzasz kiedykolwiek odebrać telefon? – zapytała Molly przez moskitierę w drzwiach przedsionka. Przyniosła Willowi jego telefon, gdy dzwonił trzy godziny temu, co niczego nie zmieniło, jako że wciąż wydzwaniał bez żadnego rezultatu. Jego właściciel pozostawał nieporuszony na bujanym fotelu.  
\- Numer zastrzeżony – odpowiedział z oczami wciąż wpatrzonymi w zalesione wzgórza. Sosny położone we wszystkich warstwach horyzontu sprawiały wrażenie rzędów wyrzynających się zębów. – To prawdopodobnie Freddie Lounds.  
\- Dalej nie rozmawiałeś z Alaną? – zapytała, krzyżując ramiona.  
Will w milczeniu potrząsnął głową.  
\- Ona wciąż o ciebie pyta.  
\- Więc powinnaś jej odpowiadać – odparł Will. W ustach kogokolwiek innego słowa te zbliżone byłyby do jadowitego docinku. On jednak brzmiał tylko na zmęczonego. – Nie zakazałem ci udzielania informacji. Ja po prostu… Nie chcę z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Z nikim z nich. Nie chcę usłyszeć tego, co wiem, że powiedzą.  
\- Nie wiesz, co powiedzą – zaprotestowała Molly, jeszcze mocniej krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Cóż, tego też na pewno nie chcę słyszeć – powiedział. – Ja… nie chcę z nimi rozmawiać. Zaufaj mi. Albo powiedzą dokładnie to, czego się spodziewam, albo będę dusił się każdym słowem, które przemilczą. Prawdopodobnie i jedno, i drugie, jak teraz o tym myślę.  
Molly głośno westchnęła.  
\- Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał się z kimś skontaktować.  
Will prychnął, pozwalając pełnemu zrezygnowania uśmiechowi wkraść się na usta.  
\- Mylisz się. Niczego nie muszę. Mówiłem ci… Wiem, co powiedzą. Alana. Jack. Wolałbym już porozmawiać z Freddie Lounds. Ona przynajmniej nie kryłaby się z wyciąganiem ze mnie informacji, a poza tym mógłbym mieć z tego jakąkolwiek korzyść.  
\- Co z rozmawianiem z kimś innym? Ze mną?  
Will w końcu się odwrócił, przygwożdżając ją spojrzeniem twardszym od diamentu.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci niczego o Hannibalu. Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, i to się nie zmieniło. Musiałbym znów przejść przez… przez to wszystko. Nie mam na to ani trochę większej ochoty niż na mówienie o tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. Więc… dziękuję ci, ale nie.  
\- Ale… chodzi o to, że ja wiem – odpowiedziała niepewnie, przyznając się. – To znaczy… Alana mi trochę powiedziała.  
\- Cóż, ona może być twoim autorytetem w tej sprawie, jeśli jesteś tak śmiertelnie ciekawa tego, co się wydarzyło – odparł, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę drzew.  
\- A może… - przerwała.  
\- Może co?  
\- Może terapeuta? – zapytała łagodnie. – Ktoś z zewnątrz, żebyś mógł się otworzyć…  
\- Ostatnia osoba, która szperała w mojej głowie, próbowała ją później rozciąć. – Wskazał na kościstobiałą bliznę, wciąż zniekształcającą jego czoło. – Nie, dziękuję.  
Molly ponownie westchnęła.  
\- Wiem, że nie spodziewałeś się, że przeżyjesz upadek z klifu – powiedziała miękko. – Ale przeżyłeś. Teraz musisz wrócić do świata żywych. Walter i ja nie możemy żyć w jednym domu z duchem.  
Will milczał przez chwilę, wywołując głęboką ciszę.  
\- Tak się czujecie?  
Skinęła głową, chociaż nie mógł jej zobaczyć.  
\- Tak, dokładnie tak.  
To była jego kolej na skinięcie głową, jednak oprócz tego nie powiedział nic więcej.  
\- Ja… pójdę przygotować obiad – powiedziała, próbując przywrócić choć trochę normalności.  
Znów skinął w milczeniu głową, nie odwracając się, by zobaczyć jak odchodzi. Jego oczy były skupione na samotnym jastrzębiu szybującym ponad ząbkowanym horyzontem.


	2. Wydrążony pragnieniem

Następnego dnia, zanim jeszcze wstało słońce, Will opuścił stan Maine. Zupełnie jakby słowa Molly były wystrzałem pistoletu startowego w biegu, do którego przygotowywał się, odkąd obudził się w szpitalu. Zrozumiał to dopiero otwierając rano oczy, z jej słowami brzmiącymi mu w uszach.  
Spakował się w jedną torbę, zostawił prostą wiadomość z instrukcjami i klucze, by chwilę później rzucić we wstecznym lusterku ostatnie spojrzenie oddalającej się niewielkiej chatce.  
  
 _Molly,  
powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz żyć z duchem, znajdę więc sobie inne miejsce do nawiedzania. Wiem, że chciałaś pomóc, ale na tym świecie są rzeczy, których człowiek nie może naprawić i z którymi musi nauczyć się żyć. Zapewniam Cię, że zamierzam z nimi żyć, ale nie mogę żyć też z poczuciem winy spowodowanym zmuszeniem Cię do robienia tego samego.  
Jeśli chcesz przekazać mi papiery rozwodowe, skrytka pocztowa, której numer znajduje się na odwrocie, będzie dostępna jeszcze przez tydzień. Obiecuję, że nie będę się o nic wykłócał.  
Will_  
  
Powściągliwie i rzeczowo. Niemal uprzejmie…  
Słowa Hannibala niczym uderzenia gongu odbijały się echem w jego głowie.  
Will był lekko zszokowany tym, że nie odczuwał żadnego poczucia winy z powodu swojego odejścia. Pomijając fakt, że to było to, co powinien zrobić już dawno temu, być może od razu, gdy tylko mógł opuścić szpital, choć nigdy o tym z nikim nie rozmawiał. To właśnie było ciekawą rzeczą w posiadaniu połowy życia owianej tajemnicą. Ukrywanie uczuć wydawało się normalne – wręcz konieczne.  
W związku z tym Will nie żałował także niepowiedzenia Molly, że Hannibal pozostawił mu w spadku dom, w którym wspólnie zgładzili Smoka. Przeszklony dom umieszczony był na niebezpiecznym, osuwającym się klifie. Podstarzały prawnik pojawił się w FBI, przynosząc akt prawny i wszystkie dokumenty do wypełnienia. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których Jackowi tak bardzo zależało na przesłuchaniu Willa.  
Od ich ostatniej wizyty w domu nie zmieniło się praktycznie nic oprócz okna widokowego, które zostało ordynarnie zabite deskami. Klucz był w tym samym miejscu. Krew została zmyta zarówno z betonu, jak i wszystkich powierzchni. Nawet wino zostało odłożone na swoje miejsce.  
Przechodząc przez drzwi wejściowe, Will uświadomił sobie, że po części spodziewał się zobaczyć tu czekającego na niego Hannibala. Usłyszeć muzykę płynącą przez pokoje, czy też, bez względu na to, jak absurdalne to było, zważywszy na godzinę, poczuć zapach przygotowywanego w kuchni obiadu. Zaskakująco ta myśl nie sprawiła, że żołądek mu się skręcił, nie tak mocno, jak zabolała go w sercu. Opustoszała przestrzeń domu sprawiała wrażenie otchłani wywołanej nieobecnością. Miejsce to było stworzone dla kogoś pokroju Hannibala. Nie Willa. Zmierzył się z prawdą, przed którą tak długo się ukrywał.  
Hannibala już nie było.  
Odniósł częściowy sukces. Zamierzał zabić potwora, ale dorwał tylko jego połowę. Druga połowa przeżyła i okaleczyła życie, którego obiecał nie kończyć. Ale to właśnie tego unikał od momentu obudzenia się w szpitalu, prawdy kryjącej się za telefonami, wizytami, wiadomościami i spotkaniami.  
Hannibala już nie było.  
I Will czuł się dogłębnie, szczerze i całkowicie osamotniony.  
***  
Wtorek, 31 maja, 8:02 – „Cześć, Will, tu Jack Crawford. Wiem, że trochę się odciąłeś od świata, dochodzisz do zdrowia i próbujesz od nowa uporządkować swoje życie. Dzwoniłem do Molly i ona powiedziała, że wyprowadziłeś się parę miesięcy temu, ale… ja, ekhem, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Miały miejsce dwa morderstwa, które mają wyjątko…  
\- Halo? – Głos Willa zachrypł przez nieużywanie, pora nie miała z tym nic wspólnego; wstał przed świtem.  
\- Cześć, Will! Dobrze cię słyszeć! – Jack brzmiał na naprawdę ucieszonego.  
\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Jack?  
\- Nie musimy od razu przechodzić do rzeczy, Will, powiedz mi, jak się czujesz! Molly powiedziała, że już nie mieszkasz z nią w Maine, więc…  
\- Nawet kiedy byłem w szpitalu, dzwoniłeś tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś potrzebowałeś – przerwał mu Will. – Oprócz tego razu, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że FBI uznało Hannibala za martwego, żebyśmy niby mogli przestać żyć w ciągłym stresie. Zlituj się, Jack. Po prostu to z siebie wykrztuś.  
Zapadła chwilowa cisza, przerwana zrezygnowanym westchnięciem po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
\- Dwa morderstwa w ostatnim miesiącu. Myśleliśmy, że pierwsze było dziwne, ale, no wiesz, nie dziwne w twoim stylu. Ale pojawiło się kolejne.  
\- Ta sama metoda działania?  
\- Okoliczności są podobne, ale metoda nie jest taka sama. Kilka celowo umieszczonych detali łączy ze sobą obie zbrodnie – wyjaśnił Jack. – Co byś powiedział na to, żebym przyjechał do ciebie, gdziekolwiek jesteś, żebyśmy mogli razem spojrzeć na…  
\- Nie, ja… po prostu przyjadę do Quantico. Jestem niedaleko. Wolę to sam zobaczyć.  
\- Rozgryzłeś Jamesa Graya na podstawie wyłącznie zdjęć – zaprotestował Jack.  
\- Z tego co pamiętam, nie miałem zbytniego wyboru – z goryczą odparł Will. – Do zobaczenia popołudniu. – Wyłączył się, zanim Jack miał okazję cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.   
Westchnął i przewinął stertę nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości głosowych z ostatnich paru miesięcy. Odkąd wyprowadził się od Molly, ich ilość znacznie się ograniczyła, ale kilka osób nie rezygnowało. Na początku głównie Jack, Alana i ktoś, kto pewnie był Freddie Lounds. Żadnych niespodzianek. Jednak kilkorga z nich się nie spodziewał. Telefon od Margot. Kilka od Zellera i Price’a z Quantico. Raz nawet złapał się na zastanawianiu, dlaczego Beverly nie zadzwoniła; natychmiast zaczął wyrzucać sobie, że zapomniał. Znowu. Nie żyła od lat, jednak nie mógł o niej nie myśleć, gdy myślał o Zellerze i Price’ie. Nierozerwalni, połączeni… zupełnie jak on i Hannibal.  
Byli.  
Will przełknął ślinę, walcząc ze ściskającym się gardłem, i kilkoma ruchami kciuka otworzył stronę główną TattleCrime. Żądna sensacji Freddie Lounds z pewnością mogła jakoś przygotować go na to, co zastanie popołudniem w Quantico. Jak zawsze, nie zawiodła.  
Jej strona główna była zalana brutalnie dosadnymi zdjęciami; wszystkie były wyostrzone do granic możliwości, by podkreślić zarówno smugi krwi, jak i krwistoczerwone Ferrari będące głównym elementem tej… kompozycji.  
Przez krótki moment, patrząc, ale nie widząc, Will chciał, żeby to było dzieło Hannibala. Jego drugi doniosły list miłosny dla Willa… ale nie. To… stanowczo była zbrodnia z pasji. Zdecydowanie przekazywała jasną wiadomość o ofierze, ale to w żadnym wypadku nie była starannie zaprojektowana metoda działania Hannibala. Scena zbrodni była jednym wielkim chaosem; krew była wszędzie.  
Ofiara, kobieta przed pięćdziesiątką, z wyblakłymi rudymi włosami i jasnoszarymi oczami, została znaleziona poskręcana i wciśnięta dookoła bloków cylindra w silniku swojego idealnie zakonserwowanego Ferrari 458. Przyczyna śmierci była dość oczywista, gdy spojrzało się na głęboko poderżnięte gardło. Ornament z maski, figurka konia stojącego dęba, został wyrwany i w jakiś sposób podgrzany, a następnie przyciśnięty do czoła kobiety. Prawdopodobnie przedśmiertnie, ale to Zeller będzie w stanie ustalić na pewno. Will zgadywał, że tak było, jako że wszystko tu wręcz krzyczało „zbrodnia z pasji”.   
Wszystko to powiedział Jackowi, gdy dotarł do Quantico.  
\- Co? – wydukał Jack, marszcząc się.  
\- Stary, wiem, że nie możesz się już doczekać, żeby wrócić do gry, ale jesteś tu niewiele ponad pięć minut. – powiedział Zeller. – Ledwo spojrzałeś na dowody. Myślałem, że tego potrzebujesz, żeby zrobić… to, co robisz.  
\- Nie zgadzacie się? – zapytał Will, posyłając mu spojrzenie spod uniesionej brwi znad policyjnego raportu. Szukał szczegółów, które Freddie Lounds mogła pominąć, najprawdopodobniej w wyniku pragnienia zostawienia jak najwięcej miejsca na sensację i posokę.   
Okazało się, że jest ich całkiem sporo. Jak fakt, że ofiara została znaleziona przez wyspecjalizowanego mechanika, który został poproszony o złożenie jej domowej wizyty. W swoich zeznaniach powiedział, że, kiedy przybył na miejsce, zauważył, że w Ferrari zdawało się brakować albo płynu do wspomagania kierownicy, albo oleju i że, kiedy otworzył maskę, bardzo szybko zorientował się, że nic z tego nie było przyczyną.  
\- Nie no, tak, ale… jak udało ci się to już ogarnąć? – zapytał zirytowany Zeller.  
\- No… to było szybkie nawet jak na ciebie. – Price zmrużył oczy.  
Will w zamyśleniu wydął wargi, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że naśladuje manierę Hannibala.  
\- Jack, myślałeś kiedyś o zatrudnieniu Freddie Lounds do robienia wam fotografii ze scen zbrodni? – zapytał, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanego raportu.  
Jego słowa spowodowały dość głośne zetknięcie się pięści Jacka z najbliższym aluminiowym stołem laboratoryjnym.  
\- Kurwa, serio? Zabiorę odznaki wszystkim tym sukinsynom z lokalnej policji. Jak jej się to wciąż udaje? – warknął do nikogo konkretnego, jednak wszyscy w pokoju się wzdrygnęli.  
Price westchnął głośno, obserwując wgniecenie, które Crawford spowodował w zazwyczaj idealnie gładkim blacie, a następnie wyciągnął ciało z chłodniczego schowka.   
\- Cóż, w każdym razie poznaj Winifred Appleton, czterdziestojednolatkę z D.C. znalezioną… cóż, w takim stanie, przez jej mechanika.  
\- _Jej_ mechanika? – powtórzył Will.  
\- Ta. Najwyraźniej to Ferrari było zrobione na zamówienie – odpowiedział Zeller. – Same najlepsze części pod maską. A jako że nie używała go do… no wiecie, ścigania się albo czegokolwiek przekraczającego pięćdziesiątkę w baltimorskich korkach, mniej więcej raz na miesiąc silnik wymagał dostrojenia.  
\- Czy ofiara była w związku? – zapytał Will, ledwie spoglądając na ciało przed zwróceniem swojej uwagi z powrotem na raport.  
\- Tak, miała żonę – odpowiedział Jack, krążąc po laboratorium z rękami na biodrach.  
Will skrzywił się ponownie, zatopiony w myślach.  
\- Zawód? Opis?  
\- Taa, nie podejrzewamy jej, o ile nie bierze sterydów albo fencyklidyny. Pewnie nie waży więcej niż 45 kilo, ociekając wodą – powiedział Zeller, podsuwając Willowi jej zeznanie. – Nie mówię, że to niemożliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne. Cholera, pracuje jako doradca finansowy. Nie za wiele okazji do podnoszenia ciężarów w godzinach pracy.  
\- Czym zajmowała się ofiara? – zapytał Will, z roztargnieniem przekartkowując zeznanie.  
\- Sztuką – odparł Price. – Była rzeźbiarką, specjalizującą się w odlewaniu.  
\- Raczej nie powinna więc mieć pieniędzy na takie Ferrari – wyraził opinię Will.  
\- Chyba że kupiła jej je żona – wtrącił się Jack.  
\- Myślałem, że dopiero co ustaliliśmy, że nie sądzimy, że jest z tym jakkolwiek powiązana – powiedział Zeller, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Może była współsprawcą? – zgodził się Price.  
\- Ale wtedy to nie jest zbrodnia z pasji – odpowiedział Zeller. – To musiałoby być zaplanowane i sądzę, że nie wyglądałoby w ten sposób.  
\- Nadal nie wykluczam żony. Nie jest… szczególnie miła w swoim zeznaniu. Mówi, że ofiara pragnęła jej tylko ze względu na jej stały przychód. – Will przerzucił kilka kartek. – Najwyraźniej gdy tylko się pobrały i wypełniły wszystkie papiery, z wyłączeniem intercyzy, sprawy szybko zaczęły się psuć. Zeznała, że Winifred często ją zdradzała… szczególnie odkąd miała samochód. Wolny czas spędzała zabawiając się w barach i podrasowując samochód zamiast pracować nad swoimi projektami…  
\- Ściągnę ją tu z powrotem – powiedział Jack bez grama zdecydowania w głosie.  
\- Przesłuchajcie też ponownie mechanika – dodał Will, oddając Price’owi raport. – Appleton kupiła ten samochód i niemal natychmiast musiała dzwonić do mechanika, żeby się nim zajął. Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę wiedziała, co kupuje, czy po prostu chciała coś błyszczącego… Jak do tego doszło? – Will wskazał na szczegółowe zbliżenie zmiażdżonego nadgarstka ofiary. Jej złoty zegarek był roztrzaskany.   
\- Jeszcze nie wiemy. Wciąż go badamy, ale nie znaleźliśmy na nim żadnych odcisków – odpowiedział Price. – Myśleliśmy, że przyczyną mogła być po prostu siła… cóż – wskazał na ciało znajdujące się na stole. – Ale żadne siniaki nie pasują do zegarka. W garażu znaleźliśmy jeszcze jeden zmiażdżony zegar. Oba zegary wskazywały tę samą godzinę 9:18.  
Will wzdrygnął się, porażony skojarzeniem. Wspomnienie jego własnych nieudanych zegarów przedzierało się na wierzch jego umysłu.  
\- Właśnie dlatego cię tu sprowadziliśmy – Jack podszedł do niego z kolejnym plikiem kartek. – Spójrz na to.  
Will spodziewał się zdjęć ciała, jednak zamiast tego miał przed oczami liczne fotografie o szerokim kadrze, ukazujące pokój ze zdobyczami łownymi. Jelenie i wszelkiego rodzaju ptactwo wiszące na ścianach; szeroka platforma unosząca dumę wypchanego lwa stojącego nad padliną zebry; tygrys rozciągnięty w niedokończonym skoku; i dominujący niedźwiedź polarny stojący w rogu na tylnych łapach. Will przełknął ciężko, powstrzymując siłę chcącą zepchnąć jego umysł z powrotem do wypełnionego porożami pokoju Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa, lecz pomimo nagłego i mimowolnego skojarzenia, bardzo łatwo było mu się oprzeć tej sile. Ten myśliwy nie przypominał Hobbsa, który polował dla pożywienia i dążył do uhonorowania odebranego życia. To była okazała kolekcja trofeów łownych bardzo dumnego łowcy. Zabójcy czerpiącego przyjemność z samego zabijania.  
Co do faktycznej sceny zbrodni, Willowi zajęło chwilę przekonanie się do tego, co widzi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to jak akt wandalizmu, coś, co zrobiliby PETA za pomocą czerwonej farby i kamer umieszczonych w szklanych oczach. Jednak bliższe przyjrzenie się pozwalało dostrzec, że ofiara została pocięta na kawałki i rozrzucona po całym pomieszczeniu, a wybrane fragmenty jej ciała wręczone drapieżnikom z jej kolekcji. Na samym środku znajdowała się jego głowa i większość rdzenia kręgowego dumnie zwisająca z pyska lwa; wysychająca krew tworzyła kałuże pod jego gigantycznymi łapami.  
\- Strzelam, że nie bierzemy pod uwagę PETA – powiedział sucho Will.  
\- Ani żony ofiary, ani jego syna, który byli w tym czasie w Nowym Jorku – odpowiedział Jack. – Poznaj Edwarda Fischera lat 63, z Richmond w zachodniej Wirginii.  
\- Fischer… co za ironia – zachichotał Zeller, licząc na reakcję. Ku jego rozczarowaniu Will nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Da się ustalić narzędzie zbrodni?  
\- Nie od razu. Na kościach znaleźliśmy kilka zadrapań albo od niego, albo od narzędzia użytego do rozczłonkowania, ale… - Price westchnął i wskazał na zdjęcia. – Ale tak naprawdę znaleźliśmy go dopiero wczoraj i przebadanie wszystkich… kawałków trochę zajmuje. Dzięki Bogu za stażystów.  
\- Więc… po co pokazujecie mi oba morderstwa? – zapytał Will. – Dostrzegam podobne motywy, ale nie widzę… no wiecie, standardowego powodu, dla którego mnie wzywacie.  
\- Spójrz na to – Price wręczył Willowi kolejną teczkę pełną zdjęć przedstawiających wszystkie zegary z rezydencji Fischerów. Tarcze zmiażdżone dokładnie na godzinie 10:21.  
\- Ach – Will zamilkł na chwilę. – No tak, to jest podobieństwo. Żadnych innych powiązań pomiędzy ofiarami? Albo rodzinami ofiar? Pewnie liczyłbym na za dużo, pytając o jakiekolwiek odciski palców.  
\- Nie i nie – odparł Price, z przygnębieniem wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie umiem wyobrazić sobie powodu, dla którego Appletonowie mogliby zadawać się z Fischerami. Jedni byli myśliwymi, a drudzy wegetarianami. Winifred nawet zrezygnowała ze skórzanych obić w Ferrari. Zamówiła specjalny zamiennik, kosztujący pewnie więcej od skóry.  
\- Żyli w innych miastach i z tego, co udało się nam ustalić, wygląda na to, że nie mieli ze sobą żadnej styczności, ale wciąż pracujemy nad ich internetowymi działaniami – dodał Jack. – Chciałem po prostu… spojrzeć na to twoimi oczami.  
Will skinął głową. Uświadomił sobie poniewczasie, że będzie musiał odstawić swoją magiczną sztuczkę. Mógł to zrobić już na początku, przynajmniej zaoszczędziliby trochę czasu. Ale wtedy by tego nie obgadali. Może tego potrzebował. Musiał przyznać, że znajomość, jaką niosło za sobą śledztwo, świadomość większej zagadki wymagającej rozwiązania przynosiła mu pewien rodzaj ukojenia.  
Jednak na razie ich ręce były puste. Czas więc na pokaz magii.  
Tym, czego naprawdę chciał, był Hannibal. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało znalezienie go gdzieś pośród tych obrazów. Pragnął tej jedynej rzeczy w jego życiu, którą rozumiał na tyle dobrze, że pomagała mu zrozumieć samego siebie. Kiedyś ta myśl go przerażała; teraz zostawiała go zmrożonego pragnieniem.  
\- Will? – Głos Jacka przebił się przez ścianę jego myśli.  
\- Co?   
\- Masz coś dla mnie?  
Will rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i uświadomił sobie, że wszyscy myśleli, że jest w trakcie rekonstrukcji morderstwa i czekali na jego werdykt. Musiał powstrzymać grymas próbujący wykrzywić jego twarz. To na serio wszystko, na co było stać FBI w dziedzinie nauk behawiorystycznych? Czy on był po prostu tak dobry w ukrywaniu… cóż, wszystkiego.  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Daj mi minutę.  
\- Masz tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebujesz – uspokoił go Jack i Willa kosztowało to całą jego samokontrolę, żeby nie najeżyć się w odpowiedzi.  
Zamknął oczy i wziął oddech tak głęboki, że zabolał go w żebrach. Wypychając powietrze z płuc, wkroczył do miejsca, w którym wahadło poruszało się w mroku. Znalezienie go okazało się zaskakująco proste, biorąc pod uwagę, jak długo z niego nie korzystał. Brzmiało zupełnie tak, jakby nigdy się nie zatrzymało. Może właśnie tak było.  
Stał w miejscu istniejącym tylko w jego wyobraźni, w połowie będącym garażem Winifred Appleton, w połowie pokojem pełnym zdobyczy Edwarda Fischera. Martwe oczy, zarówno ludzkie, jak i zwierzęce, obserwowały go ze wszystkich stron. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, widząc nie tylko wystawione zwierzęta, ale też zdjęcia, które zostały zrobione zwłokom. I samochodowi. Trofeum samemu w sobie. Była w nim duma; bezgraniczna duma. Tak wielka, że wymagała równie olbrzymich starań, by pokazać całemu światu jej znaczenie.  
Will chodził po ich domach, znajdując zarówno szykowne, jak i starodawne meble, drogie drewniane podłogi i stare wystrzępione wykładziny. Nie za wiele nowych zdjęć na ścianach; sporo sztuki w rezydencji Appletonów i stare fotografie przedstawiające Fischerów. Stanowiły dobrą charakterystykę, choć ofiara nieczęsto się na nich pojawiała. Nikt z rodziny nie znajdował się na zdjęciach z polowań. Łowy były jego dziedziną.  
\- Oba morderstwa są obwieszczeniem obsesji – stwierdził w końcu Will, otwierając oczy, by chwilę później mrużyć je pod silnym światłem fluorescencyjnej lampy. – Morderca wypowiada się na temat tych ludzi i natury ich obsesji.  
\- Sądzisz, że żywi pogardę wobec tych ludzi? – zapytał Jack. – Że ich obsesje odciągnęły ich od tego, co on uważa, że powinno się dla nich liczyć najbardziej. Ich rodzin. Obie ofiary odrzuciły swoich bliskich w celu zaspokajania własnych potrzeb.  
Usta Willa wykrzywiły się w grymasie świadczącym o myśleniu, ale nie był on w stanie sformułować odpowiedzi.  
\- A co z zegarami? – wciął się Zeller. – Nasze przybliżone obliczenia czasu zgonów pokrywają się z zaznaczonym czasem.  
\- Zegary symbolizują masę rzeczy poza upływem czasu, chociaż to akurat jest oczywiste – powiedział Price, przekrzywiając głowę, gdy się zastanawiał. – Mogą być też odzwierciedleniem czegoś cyklicznie występującego w naturze. Może coś w tych obsesjach cechowało się pewną powtarzalnością?  
\- Może rozwalanie ich było próbą zatrzymania tego cyklu? – zasugerował Jack, brzmiąc na zupełnie nieprzekonanego.  
\- Sprawdzę wykazy ich kart płatniczych i zobaczę, czy coś z tego wyjdzie. – Zeller wzruszył ramionami. – Może była jakaś coroczna wycieczka, którą nasz myśliwy regularnie jeździł. Albo jakiegoś rodzaju wystawa samochodów, na którą uczęszczała Appletown? Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.  
\- Pozwól, że zadam najważniejsze pytanie – powiedział Jack, raz jeszcze opierając ręce na biodrach. – Czy myślimy, że temu mordercy już wystarczy zabijania?  
Will zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Szczerze w to wątpię. A jeśli mamy rację, ma nieskończone pokłady potencjalnych ofiar.  
\- I nie mamy żadnej możliwości przewidzenia, kogo wybierze – stwierdził Jack z wyraźnie rosnącą rozpaczą.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Przekopiemy z Pricem wszystkie nasze materiały. Musi istnieć jakieś powiązanie.  
Will skrzywił się raz jeszcze, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Co miało znaczyć to spojrzenie, Will?- spytał Jack.  
\- Nietrudno byłoby znaleźć tych ludzi… poznać historie ich rodzin. Zaprzyjaźnić się z ofiarami. Przejrzyjcie jeszcze raz wszystko, co macie, ale mam przeczucie, że nasz morderca po prostu ich poznaje. Może przez Facebooka albo bloga. To w końcu nie byłaby pierwsza taka historia.  
Jack skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuję ci za to wszystko. Będziemy w kontakcie.  
\- Jeśli znajdzie się kolejne ciało – dokończył Will, ściskając rękę Jacka.  
\- Dobrze było cię zobaczyć, Will – radośnie dodał Price. – Odezwij się czasem!  
\- Na pewno – Will odpowiedział posępniej niż zamierzał, kiwając głową w stronę wciąż leżącego na prosektoryjnym stole ciała.


	3. Zimno jest morzem

Will wrócił do ziejącego pustką nadmorskiego domu chwilę zanim niebo pochłonęła ciemność. Planował pójść wcześnie spać, może przejrzawszy wcześniej TattleCrime w poszukiwaniu nowych zdjęć z morderstwa Appleton przed snem. Jednak napastliwa otchłań wychylająca się z każdego kąta, przepełniona wrażeniem Hannibala, wykańczała go do cna. Wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, które odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy się odwracał, licząc na to, że znajdzie tam Hannibala. Nie w złowrogi, wieszczący nieszczęście sposób… widział go po prostu rozpoczynającego grę na pianinie lub nalewającego kieliszek wina.  
Nie posiadając zbyt wielu możliwości na odwrócenie swojej uwagi, Will miarowym krokiem przeszedł się na skraj klifu, pozwalając wiatrowi, by popychał go niepewnie w stronę ostrego spadku prowadzącego do zatapianych przez nadpływające fale skał. Ten sam klif, z którego zepchnął ich obu. Ocean zagrzmiał, szydząc z czystego, przepełnionego gwiazdami nieba.  
Przez lata Will słyszał ludzi mówiących o siłach podszeptujących im niebezpieczne pomysły, które często nie miały nic wspólnego z chęcią samobójstwa. Nachalne, niechciane myśli, niszczące spokój codziennego życia swoim wisielczym szeptem kuszącym nicością. Will jednak nie odczuwał ich działań, na pewno nie teraz; tylko raz w życiu. Jedyną rzeczą wołającą jego imię była wepchnięta do zamrażalnika butelka taniej whiskey.   
Chwilę później zmierzał w stronę łóżka ze swoim przestarzałym laptopem w jednej ręce i podwójną porcją wspomnianej whiskey w drugiej. Ułożył się w pościeli, która każdym delikatnym zetknięciem swojego wysokiej jakości materiału z jego skórą przypominała, że z całą pewnością była wyborem Hannibala Lectera. Wziął większy od społecznie dopuszczalnego łyk alkoholu, licząc na to, że uda mu się wypalić z myśli tę świadomość.  
Freddie nie próżnowała, dopowiadając i wnioskując, by finalnie dość do mniej więcej tej samej konkluzji w sprawie Appletonów, która została wysnuta w laboratorium. Jednak jej informacje na temat zabójstwa Fischera były o wiele mocniej oparte na spekulacjach; nie udało jej się nawet zdobyć zdjęć ze sceny zbrodni, bazowała więc na tych dostępnych na Facebooku Fischera. Nie wspominała też o zegarach, wobec czego nie połączyła także tych dwóch morderstw ze sobą. Jackowi więc udało się, przynajmniej na razie, zachować to w tajemnicy, co było dobrą wiadomością. Szansa na naśladowcę znacząco malała.  
Will dokończył whiskey i zagłębił się w piętrzące się nagromadzenie bzdur autorstwa Freddie. Widać było, jak mocno nie mogła doczekać się takiej historii. Wyczerpała historię Zębowej Wróżki i ucieczki Hannibala Kanibala do cna możliwości, mówiąc o niej zdecydowanie za dużo i za długo. Brak ruchu, a co za tym idzie - przychodów z reklam, zmusiły ją do przerzucenia się na nowszy materiał, który był zapewne pierwszym od dawna w jej długiej i krwiożerczej karierze. Jednak wciąż do niego wydzwaniała, wtedy i teraz, zarówno ze swojej komórki, jak i zastrzeżonego numeru. Przynajmniej Will zakładała, że to była ona. Musiała wciąż się tym zajmować i z całą pewnością nie robiła tego dla reklam.   
Powieki Willa zaczynały robić się ciężkie, gdy natrafił na zdjęcie Hannibala Lectera uśmiechającego się na jednej z licznych gali. Wyglądał jak najwytworniejsze dzieło sztuki architektonicznej ubrane w ciemnoszary garnitur choć raz pozbawiony kratki lub pasków. Jednak brak ostentacyjności garnituru został skutecznie wyrównany krawatem i poszetką, ozdobionymi różnymi wzorami, jednak wykonanymi w tej samej głęboko nasyconej pięknej purpurze. I jego uśmiech… Hannibal zawsze uśmiechał się, jakby znał najbardziej skrywany ze wszystkich sekretów.  
 _I to była prawda_ , pomyślał Will. _Stuprocentowa prawda._  
Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął; nagle uświadomił sobie, że śni. Unosił się w mętnej wodzie, niepewny, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, jednak początkowo zupełnie go to nie martwiło. Światło rozszczepiało się równomiernie dookoła niego, co mogło mieć wpływ na nieniską temperaturę wody. Katem oka mógł dostrzec formujące i poruszające się w wodzie kształty. Niektóre z nich człekopodobne, przynajmniej przez chwilę… wysuwały się z głębin niczym postrzępione wodorosty.  
Gdy podpłynął bliżej, Will uświadomił sobie, czym były intuicyjnie rozpoznawane przez niego kształty. Na wpół rozłożone, pokryte grzybami ciała. Kobiety i mężczyźni wszelkich ras zamrożeni i upozowani, ze sztywnymi od pękającego lakieru włosami. Pozbawiony oczu mężczyzna pokryty użądleniami. Wszystkie trzy ofiary Twórcy Aniołów dryfowały przez wodną toń, a skóra na ich plecach falowała niczym rażone prądem gorgonie.  
Usłyszał, jak coś się pod nim rusza i, gdy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył Jacka wypływającego z ciemności z nadludzką prędkością. Błysk światła w jego zmatowiałych oczach sugerował złe zamiary. Dopiero wtedy Will zaczął panikować i podjął próbę ucieczki, jednak nie mógł płynąć wystarczająco szybko. Był w pełni ubrany i jego ubrania całkowicie przesiąkły wodą; potrzebował oddechu. Jego płuca płonęły, grożąc, że z braku powietrza mogą pokusić się o pochłonięcie w zamian morskiej wody.  
Jack złapał go za nogę i Will próbował mu się wyrwać; opuścił głowę, by ujrzeć Jacka otwierającego usta i ukazującego rzędy ostrych, przypominających igły zębów niczym w paszczy histriona. Rozpaczliwie próbował przedrzeć się przez wodę w kierunku tego, co, miał nadzieję, było powierzchnią, jednak jego wysiłek był daremny. Jackopodobna kreatura miała chwyt jak żelazo.  
Nagle poczuł, że jest siłą wyciągany z wody. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył krew na wszystkich znajomych miejscach na swoim ubraniu. Jego stare rany otworzyły się i na nowo zaczęły krwawić. Uniósł głowę, by spostrzec, że jego wybawcą jest nikt inny jak Hannibal, również noszący rany zadane w walce ze Smokiem. Wysunął rękę i pogłaskał Willa po policzku; jego kciuk zanurzał się lekko w ranie, sprawiając, że płonęła, ale Will się tym nie przejmował. Nie było mu zimno. Był otoczony światłem i zapachem skóry Hannibala. To było tak bardzo, bardzo realistyczne…  
Zerwał się, obudzony ze snu, z zapachem krwi i otwartego oceanu utrzymującym się fałszywie w jego głowie niczym mgła; choć czy można to było nazwać fałszem? Wybiegł na lodowato zimny taras w samej koszulce i szortach. Grzmiące uderzenia fal rozbijających się o skały w oddali przywitały go, gdy, zataczając się, wspinał się na skraj klifu. Spojrzał w dół, oczami wciąż zamroczonymi snem, z szybko płynącymi łzami, które nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku. On to zrobił. W okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby usłyszeć jego desperację.  
\- Hannibal! – krzyknął w otchłań, niepewny, czy wzywa pomocy, domaga się odpowiedzi, czy po prostu chce choć raz jeszcze usłyszeć jego imię. Wplótł ręce we włosy i pozwolił, by suchy szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem.  
„Jesteś tak samotny, jak ja” – te nieproszone słowa przyszły mu do głowy, gdy stał tam, trzęsąc się na skraju klifu. Nigdy nie padło prawdziwsze stwierdzenie. Nie był już nawet pewny, który z nich to powiedział: on czy Hannibal. Ani czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
Gdy jego spanikowany oddech powoli zaczął się uspokajać, Will pozwolił sobie podnieść oczy z łomotu pieniących się fal na niebo nad jego głową. Odkrył, że może zobaczyć więcej artefaktów nocnego nieba tu, na skraju cywilizacji, tak jak był to w stanie zrobić w Wolf Trap. Droga mleczna malowała się zamglonym pasem przez czerń północy, ciągnąc za sobą znajome kształty, których nauczył go ojciec na jeziorze Erie. Will nigdy nie był szczególnie sentymentalny, jednak, niezależnie od tego, widok ten sprawił, że poczuł dziwne, ale miło widziane pocieszenie.  
Dopiero gdy jego odsłonięte ręce i nogi całkowicie zdrętwiały z zimna, wrócił do środka. Pójście gdziekolwiek było odrażającym pomysłem. Nalał sobie kolejną porcję whiskey i wrócił na górę, by położyć się w łóżku z laptopem. Pierwsze przesmyki szarego światła wschodu napotkały go raz jeszcze czytającego artykuły na TattleCrime z cichym pragnieniem powrotu do snu.


	4. Z niekończącymi się przysięgami

Minął ledwie tydzień, nim numer Jacka na nowo zagościł na komórce Willa. Przedtem dzwoniła jedynie Freddie - telefon za telefonem - która wyśledziła go, gdy opuszczał Quantico i szybko domyśliła się, dlaczego tam był. Molly również raz zadzwoniła, jednak zdecydowała się nie zostawiać wiadomości.  
\- Udało nam się zdobyć świeże – powiedział Jack tak, jakby było się z czego cieszyć. Jakby chodziło o pudełko donutów, a nie zwłoki.  
\- Świetnie. – Will miał nadzieję, że jego odpowiedź nie brzmiała tak zgryźliwie, jak mu się wydawało. – Wyślij mi adres, przyjadę najszybciej, jak będę mógł.  
Wiadomość od Jacka zaprowadziła go na wycieraczkę przed ogromnym domem w prawdziwym labiryncie złożonym z rezydencji wartych milion dolarów. Cholera, każda z nich pewnie pokrywała dawne nauczycielskie wynagrodzenie Willa samym projektem ogrodu. Pokręciłby nosem z pogardą wobec tak bezużytecznego przepychu, ale przypomniał sobie, że sam teraz żyje w jednym z takich domów, zostawionym mu przez absurdalnie bogate… coś. Zastanowił się, czy jego nadmorska rezydencja generowała jakieś koszty utrzymania. Choć nie miała starannie przystrzyżonych krzewów ani wodnych ozdób, jakimi charakteryzowała się ta dzielnica, z pewnością wymagała jakiejś pielęgnacji. Być może Hannibal zadbał też o to przed… przed.  
Will otrząsnął się z myśli i szybko wspiął po schodach wejściowych do wielkich szklanych drzwi. Gdy podniósł pięść, by zapukać, policjant w cywilnym ubraniu wysunął głowę zza rogu żywopłotu.  
\- To pan jest Will Graham? – zapytał.  
\- Eee, tak. Szukam agenta Jacka Cr…  
\- Wszyscy są tam. Łatwiej będzie przejść tędy. Wciąż katalogują dom – poinformował go oficer, gestem sugerując, by za nim poszedł.  
Poprowadził Willa na około, przez małą ogrodową bramę, do tylnej części domu. Znajdował się tam wyłożony białym kamieniem taras, który wychodził prosto na imponujący basen. Było tam wszystko. Pluszcząca fontanna. Idealnie przystrzyżona trawa. Pasujące meble ogrodowe. Wszystko to wyglądało jak plan teledysku lub pozbawione wyrazu reality show. Na tarasie zamajaczyły mu postacie Crawforda, Zellera i Price’a, wszystkie odwrócone plecami do szalejącego wiatru. Jack pomachał Willowi ręką, ten jednak nie odmachał. Zastygł na widok sceny, dookoła której wszyscy się zgromadzili.  
Idealnie na środku tarasu znajdowało się ciało mężczyzny podparte tak, by sprawiać wrażenie, że człowiek ten stoi. W swojej lewej ręce trzymał za włosy odciętą głowę kobiety, prezentując ją zupełnie tak, jakby była jego triumfalną zdobyczą. Ciało, które ją dostarczyło, leżało wygięte u jego stóp. Oboje byli całkowicie i klasycznie nadzy.  
\- Czyż miłość nie jest wspaniała? – zadumał się sarkastycznie Price, gdy Will w końcu się poruszył.  
\- To Arnold Archer, lat 45, a to jego dziewczyna Candice Miller, lat 39. Oboje zabici szybkimi ciosami w tył głowy. W piwnicy znaleźliśmy wybite okno. Sądzimy, że przestępca się na nich zaczaił – poinformował go z powagą Jack. – On był inwestorem finansowym dla jakiejś prawniczej firmy w centrum miasta. Ona bardzo o siebie dba dzięki dobrze prosperującej klinice chirurgii plastycznej.  
\- Szukamy już powiązania pomiędzy Archerem i żoną Winifred Appleton – wtrącił się Zeller.  
\- Nie sądzę, że je znajdziecie – odparł Will nieco nieprzytomnym głosem, chodząc dookoła posągu. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, jak nieznośnie zabrzmiał, więc zmusił się do dodania:  
\- Doszliście do wniosku, że nie było żadnych powiązań pomiędzy pierwszymi dwiema ofiarami. Wątpię, że tu nagle się takowe znajdzie.  
Jack skinął głową, na razie przekonany. Zeller tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zegary roztrzaskane? – zapytał Will, spoglądając przez ramię.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział rzeczowo Zeller. – Każdy zegar analogowy w domu rozbity na 8:41.  
Will odwrócił wzrok, nie mógł się jednak pozbyć uporczywej myśli krążącej mu po głowie. To wyglądało znajomo. Wyglądało…  
\- Wydawało mi się, że to rozpoznaję – powiedział Price, przesuwając palcem po telefonie. – To słynny posąg Perseusza i Meduzy. – Pokazał im wszystkim slajdy z fotografiami przedstawiającymi brązową statuę, której poza była podobna do stopnia wykluczającego przypadek.  
\- Więc co myślimy? Niszczyciel rodzin? Zemsta zazdrosnego kochanka? – Jack rzucał pustymi teoriami rodem z nagłówków gazet czy pasków informacyjnych popularnych stacji telewizyjnych.  
\- Nie, temat pozostaje niezmienny także w tym przypadku – powiedział Will, szukając po kieszeniach swoich okularów, przygotowując się psychicznie na dalszą część tej rozmowy.  
\- Temat? – powtórzył Jack. – Zazwyczaj nazywamy to motywem.  
\- Nazywajcie to sobie jak chcecie – odciął się Will. – To komentarz na temat obsesji, tak samo, jak w poprzednich przypadkach. Wiemy, kiedy weszli w związek?  
\- Ekhem… ogłosili to na Facebooku jakieś cztery miesiące temu – odpowiedział Zeller.   
\- Macie już jego historię zakupów?  
\- Owszem. Zeller, podaj mu – nakazał Jack.  
Will przeskanował ją, wzrokiem napotykając dokładnie tego, czego się spodziewał.  
\- W ciągu ostatnich czterech miesięcy jego nawyki zakupowe uległy znaczącej zmianie. Zanim zaczął się z nią spotykać, każdej nocy chodził do pubu. Korzystał z drogiej pralni chemicznej. Kilka znacznych darowizn, ale nie z rodzaju tych ostatnich. Karnet na orkiestrę Baltimore Symphony i bilety na Bal Zimowy. Zakupy w butiku. Coroczna gala baltimorskiego muzeum sztuki. Więcej zakupów w butiku. Niebotyczny rachunek z Apple’a. I kolejny z Tiffany’ego. Spójrzcie jeszcze na to – Will wskazał kolejne linijki końcówką kciuka. – Rezerwacje, bilety lotnicze… wszystkie na wycieczkę do południowej Francji.  
\- Muszę sobie znaleźć takiego faceta – zagderał Price, zyskując niezbyt subtelne spojrzenie od Zellera.  
\- Potrzebujesz w ogóle robić to, co zwykle? – zapytał Jack.  
\- Tylko jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś, czego możecie sami nie wychwycić – odpowiedział Will, machając papierami przed oddaniem ich Zellerowi. – Po to tu jestem, prawda?  
Jack skinął głową, zanim odwrócił się do reszty zespołu FBI.  
\- Oczyścić taras! Znajdźcie sobie coś do roboty w środku! Chodźcie! – wydarł się.  
Will wzdrygnął się przez ostrość w jego głosie. Nigdy nie zrozumiał, dlaczego Crawford zachowywał się tak, jak się zachowywał. Nieco łagodności nie pozbawiłoby go jego wiarygodności i sprawiłoby, że ludzie z jego otoczenia mogliby stać nieco trudniejsi do złamania.  
Westchnął, obserwując ostatnich agentów znikających, by pogrążyć się w katalogowaniu wewnątrz domu. Następnie zamknął oczy i odszukał wahadło w przepaści swojego umysłu.  
W lewo.  
W prawo.  
W lewo.  
Will już wcześniej widział ten posąg. Wisiał w ciemności; migrujące, kołyszące się światło sprawiało, że cienie skręcały się i kłębiły dookoła niego. Sprawiało, że włosy Meduzy wyglądały na prawdziwe i zwijające się. Gdzie wcześniej widział ten posąg…  
Strasznie dziwny wybór. Żadne inne morderstwo nie miało artystycznych inspiracji, były jedynie opiniami na temat zamiarów. Osądem, jednak… nie do końca karą.  
I te zegary… wszystkie zatrzymane. Okradzione z władania nad czasem, być może tak, jak ludzkie obsesje bezpowrotnie zabierały cenny czas tym, którymi zawładnęły? Will nie był przekonany, ale postanowił to na razie zostawić.  
Gdyby nie zegary, te morderstwa byłyby praktycznie niemożliwe do połączenia. Być może po tuzinie czy ich większej liczbie. Ale to wyglądało zupełnie tak, jakby było…  
Will zmarszczył się w duchu. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował przypisać mordercy motyw lub zamiar, napotykał opór, zupełnie jakby jego starania spływały po niemożliwej do przeniknięcia teflonowej powierzchni. Wrócił do rzeczywistości bez niczego ponad to, z czym z niej wyszedł. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, jak morderca wybiera swoje ofiary ani skąd wie o ich „zbrodniach”.  
\- Przykro mi, Jack. Nic nie mam.  
Rysy twarzy mężczyzny pogłębiły się w wyrazie szoku.  
\- Zupełnie nic? – zapytał ze wściekłością.  
 _No i się zaczyna_ , pomyślał Will.  
\- To ofiary numer trzy i cztery – kontynuował tym samym tonem, wskazując na umieszczoną przed nimi makabrę.  
\- Tak, wiem, umiem liczyć – odgryzł się Will, walcząc ze sobą, żeby nie podnieść głosu.  
\- Nie chcę piątej.  
\- Ja też nie, ale poza motywem nie widzę tu niczego rozstrzygającego. Nic, co powiedziałoby mi, jak je wybiera. Nic, co powiedziałoby, co jest w nich takiego specjalnego ani co jest szczególnego w ich zabójcy.  
\- Wiesz, ostatnim razem, kiedy tak było, okazało się, że ścigaliśmy Hannibala Lectera.  
Will nieznacznie potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie. Wtedy było inaczej. Teraz jest inaczej.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie, jako że teraz mózg nie gotuje ci się w czaszce jak jajko na twardo.  
\- Sugerujesz, że teraz jestem niewystarczająco złamany, by móc dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę? – spytał Will z niedowierzaniem. Zaczęli zbierać spojrzenia kolejnych agentów wracających na miejsce zbrodni. Jack złapał Willa za łokieć i odciągnął go na drugi brzeg basenu.  
\- Nie, zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział, wyraźnie starając się pohamować swój temperament. – Po prostu myślę, że nie jesteś całkowicie skoncentrowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie wróciłeś z „nie wiem”.  
\- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – wzruszył ramionami Will.  
\- Cóż, teraz nie mam na to czasu. Musisz pomóc mi w śledztwie albo… albo… - zawiesił głos.  
\- Albo co? Zastąpisz mnie? Z chęcią zobaczyłbym listę aplikantów – odparł cierpko Will, śledząc wzrokiem absurdalnie nienaganną linię trawnika. – Jeśli potrzebujesz zastępstwa na moje miejsce, pamiętaj o mojej rekomendacji Freddie. – Skinął głową w kierunku sąsiedniego domu, na którego balkonie stała właśnie rudowłosa kobieta. Stąd, skąd stali, długość jej obiektywu wydawała się sięgać ponad półtora metra.  
\- Kurwa mać, serio? – Jack prawie krzyknął.  
Freddie uśmiechnęła się i zrobiła zdjęcie, tylko po to, by udowodnić, że mogła.  
\- Posłuchaj, pozwól mi wziąć do domu wszystkie papiery, jakie mamy, i jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć. To… pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy znów widzę te rzeczy – powiedział Will ze spokojnym zrezygnowaniem.  
Jack skinął głową, nareszcie odrywając wzrok od wysoko położonego stanowiska Freddie.  
\- Jasne, dam ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Po prostu w tej sprawie nie możesz się poddać.  
\- Nie poddaję się – powiedział pewnie Will, zaciskając pięści w kieszeniach. – Po prostu teraz idzie mi to nieco wolniej, tak stawiam.  
Jack ponownie skinął głową i poprowadził ich z powrotem na taras.


	5. Zimno jest mym łóżkiem

Will wrócił do swojego nowego domu długo po zachodzie słońca. Butelka taniej whiskey znalazła się w jego ręce jeszcze zanim zdjął swój płaszcz. Mógł prawie zobaczyć szyderczy uśmiech Hannibala i usłyszeć jego pogardliwe prychnięcie w reakcji na toksyczne odpady, które miał zamiar właśnie wlać w swój organizm. Nie potrafił przejąć się tym ani na tyle, by odgonić tę wizję, ani na tyle, by odstawić alkohol.  
Wypił jedną porcję. Potem kolejną. Potem nalał jeszcze jedną, do której nawet włożył lód przed wyjściem na taras.  
Skorpion wyczołgiwał się z głębin horyzontu, by zacząć ścigać Marsa. Will wziął łyk whiskey i starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak mocno głos w jego głowie wciąż brzmiał jak Hannibal. To w końcu był rodzaj opisu, którego użyłby Hannibal; tworząc narracyjny i kreatywny sens bezsensownemu układowi ciał niebieskich.   
Poczuł emocjonalny ból, przepełniony pustką i głodem. Głębszy niż kiedykolwiek przyznałby się w świetle dnia. Lub na trzeźwo, w tym przypadku. Starał się go odepchnąć. Miesiącami. Starał się go ignorować. Teraz próbował go czymś zastąpić. Jednak gryząca, nękająca go tęsknota zawsze tam była… oblizując krwawe usta i czekając na najmniejsze obniżenie kontroli Willa.  
 _Stoisz w miejscu, w którym ostatni raz się dotykaliście_ , wyszeptał jego zdradziecki, przepełniony oparami z whiskey mózg. Will spojrzał w dół, jakby spodziewając się, że zobaczy kałużę krwi, znalazł tam jednak jedynie oklepanie nagie skały, prawdopodobnie tak zimne, jak sobie je wyobrażał. Wypił kolejny duży łyk, pozwalając piekącemu ciepłu przesączyć jego zmarznięte kości, zwalczając zimno, za które winę ponosił, jak sobie powtarzał, ostry jak na tę porę roku wiatr. Nie nieobecność Hannibala, który stałby i wraz z nim obserwował gwiazdy bezskutecznie goniące się po niebie tak, jak oni się kiedyś gonili.  
Całym sobą pragnął Hannibala. Nie mógł temu dłużej zaprzeczać, nie mógł też dłużej unikać tej świadomości. Nie żeby pozostał ktokolwiek, kogo musiałby przekonywać. Jack wraz z resztą FBI nie poświęcili mu ani jednego oddechu, ani razu nie wymawiając jego imienia, zupełnie jakby chcieli go całkowicie wyrzucić ze zbiorowej pamięci, udając, że żadna sytuacja z nim związana nie miała nigdy miejsca. Kardynalny błąd w ocenie, który zniknie tak szybko, jak szybko wszyscy o nim zapomnimy. Dla zabicia czasu zaczął zastanawiać się, czy z nim też właśnie tak postąpili, gdy był w więzieniu. Oczywista prawda przedstawiona szaleńcom.  
Po długiej, milczącej rozprawie z nocnym niebem, przerywanej jedynie skrzypliwym rozbijaniem się fal, Will z trudem wrócił do środka. Nigdy nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po tym miejscu. Prawie jakby myślał, że Hannibal może wspiąć się z powrotem z głębin morskiej toni lub zostać znaleziony w odbiciu gwiazd. _Obie te opcje były tak samo prawdopodobne_ , pomyślał kwaśno Will.  
Dokończył butelkę whiskey, po czym wrócił do łóżka, drżąc przez dotyk zimnej, jedwabnej pościeli na jego nagiej, rozgrzanej alkoholem skórze. Poruszył się, by chwilę później uświadomić sobie, że mimowolnie, ale regularnie wciska swoje ciało w materac. Jęknął, w połowie z ledwo uformowanej przyjemności, w połowie z irytacji. Nie chciał się tym teraz zajmować; zawsze był w stanie dostrzec wady i niedoskonałości swoich własnych fantazji, co zostawiało go bez możliwości wyładowania się, przez co irytował się na samego siebie. Jednak teraz był w takim stanie, że… to się nawet mogło udać.  
Przed wrotami jego nietrzeźwego i niestrzeżonego umysłu niemal natychmiast pojawił się obraz twarzy, który wywołał kolejne niekontrolowane ruchy jego ciała.  
Hannibal.  
\- Nie… - wyszeptał w ciemność otaczającego go pokoju. Jednak było już za późno. Uśmiech Hannibala współgrał z jego stanem; nęcący i nieco zadowolony. Okazała krzywizna jego warg podkreślająca budowę kości policzkowych.  
Will chwycił się w dłoń, zdesperowany, by jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy. Jego twarz płonęła narastającym z każdym ruchem ręki wstydem. Wstydem spowodowanym tym, jak bardzo był już podniecony i tym, że ten scenariusz był całkowicie pozbawiony wad i tak łatwy do wyobrażenia. Winił za to alkohol; bezsensowne oskarżenie, wiedział o tym. Mógłby w tym znaleźć wadę, jednak nie z myślą o oglądającym go Hannibalu.  
Hannibal nawet niczego nie robił. _Rzecz jasna nie musiał_ , przypomniał Willowi jego zdradziecki mózg. Jego rozrywka i akceptacja tego, co robił Will, wystarczały. Zawsze wystarczały. Przekręcił nieco nadgarstek, co wyrwało z jego ust mimowolny jęk i sprawiło, że twarz Hannibala ze swawolnym uśmiechem mignęła mu jeszcze raz przed oczami. Widoczna ostrość zębów…  
Po tej chwili wszystko potoczyło się żenująco szybko. Kilka ruchów ręką, zanim Will doszedł mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek pamiętał. Przekręcił się na bok, gdy łzy wstydu i samotności zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy.  
Dlaczego musiał taki być? Wiecznie niekompletny. Rozumiał swoje własne intencje nad brzegiem klifu z większą jasnością niż jakąkolwiek scenę zbrodni. Wiedział, że gdyby postąpił inaczej, bezbrzeżnie plugawa rzeczywistość była nieunikniona. Że wszystko skończyłoby się z nim skręcającym się i pogrążonym w desperacji, niezdolnym do uratowania siebie.  
W końcu pogrążył go sen; szczęśliwie nie śniło mu się nic. Jednak zanim to nadeszło, jego łzy dawno zdążyły wyschnąć na poduszce.


	6. Mignięcie i zwrot

Wtorek, 14 czerwca, 8:03 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Wtorek, 14 czerwca, 8:05 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Wtorek, 14 czerwca, 8:06 – Nagranie głosowe od Jack Crawford: „Will, odbierz telefon. Mamy kolejne ciało i potrzebuję, żebyś to zobaczył. Będziesz chciał to zobaczyć…  
\- Mhm, tak, wybacz, byłem pod prysznicem – wymamrotał Will, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby kłamał. Spał jak zabity i chyba dopiero piąty telefon wyrwał go z letargu.  
\- Jak szybko możesz dotrzeć do Biblioteki George’a Peabody’ego w Baltimore? – zapytał Jack bardziej spiętym głosem.  
Will zamrugał słabo, wpatrując się w sufit.  
\- To jest… to ta na terenie kampusu uniwersyteckiego? To jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut ode mnie, może godzinę, jeśli będą korki. Macie kolejne ciało? – zapytał, podnosząc się na poduszce.  
\- Tak, więc bądź tu za pół godziny – odparł Jack i wyłączył się, nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź.  
Will jęknął i z frustracji rzucił telefonem o poduszkę. Nie był pewien, czego nienawidził bardziej: super ostrożnego Jacka dbającego o swoją delikatną porcelanę przeznaczoną dla najlepszych gości czy… tego, czymkolwiek było to pilnie wymagające środków uspokajających coś.  
Will przeczesał ręką swoje włosy i cmoknął, gdy poczuł ohydny smak uparcie trzymający się jego języka, bez wątpienia spowodowany przez spanie z otwartymi ustami. Pewnie powinien się ubrać i ruszać w drogę, chociaż chciał iść pod prysznic. W sumie pewnie i tak powinien pójść, skoro już skłamał, że to zrobił.  
Myślał o wszystkim naraz, krzątając się po sypialni, zaczynając robienie czegoś i nigdy nie kończąc tylko po to, by przerzucić się do kolejnej czynności, którą czekał taki sam los. Wszystko to w celu wymazania z jego pamięci zdarzeń z poprzedniego wieczora zanim dostaną one szanse do zakorzenienia się w niej na dobre. To był jednorazowy, szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. To się nigdy nie zdarzyło. I z pewnością nie będzie go dręczyło pod prysznicem.  
***  
Gdy Will dotarł do Biblioteki George’a Peabody’ego, dwóch oficerów odeskortowało go sprzed recepcji do przepastnego atrium z białego i czarnego kamienia. Schludne rzędy stołów do czytania przypominały Willowi kościelne ławy ustawione tak, by prowadziły do najważniejszego punktu pokoju.  
Will musiał zamrugać parę razy, zanim jego oczy zdołały pojąć, co widzą. Przez chwilę myślał, że patrzy na rekonstrukcję jego aranżacji stworzonej z Randalla Tiera, jednak bliższe przyjrzenie się ukazało, że, kimkolwiek był ten morderca, był on gotowy posunąć się o wiele dalej w znieważeniu zwłok, niż Will kiedykolwiek był.  
Ciało należało do mężczyzny afro-amerykańskiego pochodzenia, zapewne niewiele po czterdziestce. Jednak nazwanie tego „ciałem” wydawało się lekceważące. Ciało było w tym przypadku jedynie środkiem przekazu. Był nie mniej poskręcany od Winifred Appleton, nie mniej okaleczony od Edwarda Fischer i nie mniej upozowany od Arnolda Archera i Candice Miller, jednak coś tu było zupełnie inaczej…  
Prawie że sedno poprzednich morderstw.  
Mężczyzna był nadziany na metalowe rozpory, które utrzymywały go w pionowej pozycji. Częściowo siedział na swoich kolanach z plecami wygiętymi pod nienaturalnym kątem, głównie dzięki faktowi, że jego kręgosłup został usunięty i wygięty tak, by swoim końcem sięgać prawie czubka głowy mężczyzny. Jego klatka piersiowa była rozcięta od środka w dół, organy usunięte, a poszczególne żebra rozłożone niczym nogi spłoszonego pająka. Mięso z każdego odgiętego żebra zostało ściągnięte „po francusku”; Will pamiętał, że Hannibal użył tego wyrażenia w trakcie przygotowywania „jagnięciny”.   
I wreszcie dłonie ofiary zostały odcięte precyzyjnie pod nadgarstkiem tak, by kość łokciowa i kość promieniowa każdej ręki mogły zostać oddzielone. Czaszka ze zwisającą plakietką identyfikacyjną była umocowana pomiędzy nimi, trzymana wysoko niczym wspaniała nagroda.  
Will przez chwilę po prostu stał z lekko rozwartymi ustami. Wydawało się, że nie można zrobić nic innego. Widział w swoim życiu wiele potworności, kilka nawet sam stworzył, jednak w patrzeniu na to było coś dogłębnie przerażającego.  
Oczywiście ze wszystkich możliwych momentów na przyjście Jack wybrał ten, w którym Will wciąż próbował się pozbierać do kupy.  
\- Wybacz, że niewiele mówiłem przez telefon – powiedział. – Ale… cóż, teraz już to widziałeś. Poznaj doktora Theloniusa Evansa, szefa archiwum okazów entomologicznych w bibliotece.  
Will skinął głową, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Uhm, rozbite… rozbite zegary?  
Jack wskazał na drogę, którą Will wszedł. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć linię stworzoną z umieszczonych nad drzwiami zegarów, każdy z innym przypisanym miastem, wszystkie zatrzymane dokładnie na tej samej godzinie.  
\- To musiało zająć sporo czasu i wysiłku – zadumał się Jack.  
\- Wiemy, czy to godzina śmierci? – spytał Will, odwracając się do Zellera i Price’a. Starał się nie patrzeć na poskręcaną ofiarę ani chwili dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Nawet gdy znajdowała się choć częściowo w jego polu widzenia, sprawiała, że cierpła mu skóra. Skojarzył ofiarę z insektami i teraz nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy łoskotu terkoczących skrzydeł i smyrgnięć opancerzonych tułowi.   
\- W pewnym zakresie prawdopodobieństwa – potwierdził Zeller. – Poprzednie odpowiadały temu, co ustaliliśmy jako przybliżoną godzinę śmierci, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mielibyśmy operować na tym założeniu. Ale potwierdzę z laboratorium.  
\- Zgoda – skinął głową Jack.  
\- Nie… nie, to jest…  
\- Dlaczego nie? To dowiedziony sposób jego działania – Jack zakwestionował jego słowa.  
\- Nie, to jest coś, co myślicie, że jest dowiedzionym sposobem jego działania – poprawił go Will. Kosztowało go niezwykle wiele, by jego głos pozostał niezmienny. – I masz rację. Do tej pory to współgrało.  
\- Co sprawia, że masz wątpliwości? – zapytał Jack, wyraźnie poświęcając wiele wysiłku na zachowanie spokoju.  
\- Myślę, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie – wtrącił się Price. – Gdyby to był czas zgonu, zegary nie byłyby zatrzymane na tej samej godzinie. Odpowiadałyby godzinie śmierci odpowiedniej dla każdej strefy czasowej, prawda?  
Will wykonał zamaszysty, uprzejmy gest i skinął głową.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Więc myślisz, że to coś innego? – zapytał Jack, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- Myślę, że istnieje taka możliwość, tak – oświadczył Will.  
\- Jesteśmy w ogóle pewni, że to ten sam facet, a nie jakiś naśladowca? – zapytał Zeller. – Znaczy, wiecie, Freddie Lounds w jakiś sposób stale nam towarzyszy.  
\- Cóż, po to właśnie ściągamy tu Willa – powiedział Jack. Elegancko odwrócił się na obcasach butów i ryknął głosem odbijającym się od nagich kamiennych ścian:  
\- Oczyścić pokój! Wychodzimy!  
Nastąpiło nagłe poruszenie, gdy wszyscy zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy, niektórzy zatrzymując się po drodze, by rzucić Willowi nienawistne spojrzenia, gdy zmierzali do wyjścia. Will obserwował, jak wychodzą, z całego serca marząc o tym, by wymknąć się razem z nimi. Z powrotem do chatki. Z powrotem do swojego spokoju. Mógł być w niej samotny, ale tam przynajmniej nie było wyrzeźbionych okaleczeń, które mogły za nim podążać. Tylko jego własne okaleczone myśli.  
Świszczące w ciemności wahadło tym razem okazało się trudniejsze do znalezienia. Jego dźwięk był zagłuszony terkotem nóg insektów pełznących po pustych przestrzeniach jego umysłu. Otworzył oczy, by znaleźć się nie w atrium, lecz w małej, ciasnej komórce do sufitu wypełnionej regałami z żywymi, pełzającymi insektami i próbkami jadu pajęczaków. Przez krótką, przepełnioną paniką chwilę Will myślał, że stracił poczucie czasu i znalazł się w miejscu, do którego nie wiedział, jak się dostał.  
Jednak doktor Evans tu był, skrupulatnie układając wszystkie małe plastikowe pojemniki, przeetykietowując i grupując wszystko w imię efektywności i porządku; był niezwykle drobiazgowy, jego działania niemal nazbyt staranne, jego ruchy metodyczne. Will nie chciał zbyt mocno zastanawiać się nad tym, skąd wie tak wiele o doktorze; . potwierdzało to jednak, że był to ten sam morderca.  
Poczuł coś na swojej nodze i spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć skorpiona wczołgującego się po jego nogawce, z ogonem wygiętym do ataku. Mrugnął i skorpion zmienił się w miniaturowe połączenie skorpiona z człowiekiem biegnącym na swoich obdartych ze skóry żebrach. Końcówka jego kręgosłupa ociekała jadem. Will strząsnął to z siebie, wracając do rzeczywistości, głęboko dysząc; przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy spojrzał w dół, by upewnić się, że wciąż nie jest atakowany. Następnie spojrzał na stworzoną z ofiary aranżację.   
Więc to tym był Evans. Skorpionem.  
\- W czym… w czym specjalizował się doktor Evans? – zapytał Will drżącym głosem.  
\- W pajęczakach – odpowiedział Jack. – Dokładniej w skorpionach.   
\- No cóż, wiemy co było jego obsesją – powiedział beznamiętnie Will. – Przeprowadziliście jakieś wstępne przesłuchania?  
\- Nie był nielubiany, ale miał opinię bycia obsesyjno-kompulsywnym – odparł Zeller, dołączając do kręgu ustawionego dookoła znajdującej się tam makabry.  
Will skinął głową.  
\- Jak on ich wybiera, Will? – Jack sprawił, że brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie. – Na czym polega połączenie.  
\- Ja, uhm, wciąż tego nie wiem – odpowiedział Will głosem przepełnionym poczuciem porażki, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na potworną scenę.  
\- To po co tu w ogóle jesteś? – zapytał ostro Jack.  
\- Nie wiem! – odgryzł się Will. – Czy… udało wam się coś znaleźć na blogach? Jakieś wspólne miejsce w internecie, w którym wszyscy ci ludzie mogli się spotkać?  
\- Jak na razie nie – odpowiedział Price. – Ale internet to duże miejsce. Wciąż szukamy.  
Will westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się do Jacka.  
\- Słuchaj… dałem ci motyw. Dałem ci miejsca do szukania. Tego rodzaju mordercy są trudni do złapania, Jack, sam o tym wiesz.  
Jack nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz? – zapytał stanowczo, krzyżując ramiona.  
Will myślał przez chwilę, patrząc z rozpaczą w najdalej oddalony punkt atrium biblioteki. Wszędzie, byle nie na człowieko-skorpiona znajdującego się za nim.  
\- Daj mi… daj mi teczki wszystkich tych morderstw. Pozwól mi przez nie przebrnąć w domu, zobaczę, czy będę w stanie coś wymyślić. Może… może teraz tak wygląda to, jak robię te rzeczy. W końcu w ten sposób złapałem Smoka.  
Jack bez słowa skinął głową, by chwilę później złapać jakiegoś agenta i poinstruować go, by dał Willowi to, czego potrzebuje.  
Will wyszedł bez słowa.


	7. Gwiazdy wrzą

Will nalał sobie swoją stałą wieczorną porcję whiskey, ustawił laptopa i zaczął kafelkować kuchenny stół makabrycznymi zdjęciami ze wszystkich scen zbrodni. Każda miała swój rządek. Appleton. Fischer. Archer i Miller. A na koniec Evans.   
Kobieta i jej desperackie chwytanie młodzieńczej wolności.  
Mężczyzna i trofea jego siły.  
Para i ich miłość i pożądanie wobec siebie nawzajem.  
Naukowiec i jego…  
Will zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc fotografię doktora Evansa. Nie prezentował swojej obsesji ani nie był przez nią prezentowany. Został w nią zmieniony. I zamiast tego trzymał… co? Ludzką czaszkę, szczerzącą do niego zęby w uśmiechu. Szybkie przejrzenie folderu z dokumentami nie ujawniło niczego odbiegającego od przeciętności, pomijając jego irytująco skrupulatną naturę, gdy chodziło o okazy, którymi się zajmował.  
Will spojrzał na zdjęcie przez zmrużone oczy i napił się whiskey. Plakietka zwisająca z czaszki miała wydatny okrąg i strzałę… symbol mężczyzny. A więc męska czaszka? Nieszczególnie staranny sposób katalogowania, z pewnością nie wykonany przez doktora Evansa; nie należało to nawet do dziedziny, jaką zajmował się jego departament. Być może więc to zostało oznaczone przez mordercę? Will zapamiętał, żeby powiedzieć Price’owi, by koniecznie zbadali plakietkę w poszukiwaniu zarówno odcisków palców, jak i innych śladów dowodów.  
Odłożył zdjęcie ciała Evansa i odsunął się nieco od stołu, opierając ręce na biodrach. Wszystko to jechało na jednym wózku. Znał kryteria wyboru ofiar i wiedział, że metoda zabójcy była za każdym razem inna w zależności od obrazu, który chciał namalować. Uderzenie w tył głowy dla niektórych. Poderżnięte gardła dla innych. Jednak jasny obraz mordercy wciąż nie chciał się uformować, zupełnie jakby morderca ten był tak samo niepewny co do natury tych zbrodni, jak Will. Być może miały one coś ukrywać, ale co? Nie istniały żadne powiązania pomiędzy żadnymi z ofiar. Wszystko, co ich dotyczyło, było całkowicie losowe.  
Will westchnął i wziął ze sobą whiskey, by dotrzymała mu towarzystwa, gdy on zaczerpywał oddechu świeżego powietrza. Wpatrywał się w niebo, zarówno czując, jak i słysząc fale obijające się od klifu w oddali. Daleko na horyzoncie Skorpion ze swoim wygiętym ogonem pojawił się w gorączkowej pogoni za Marsem. Gdyby Will skłonił się do fantazji, pomyślałby, że wyglądało to zupełnie, jakby planeta była mocno trzymane przez szczypce…  
Will znieruchomiał, niemal upuszczając trzymaną szklankę. Fala okropnych mdłości prawie zepchnęła go na kolana. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na konstelację, zupełnie jakby gwiazdy miały zmienić swoje położenie, jednak skorpion wciąż tam był, skręcony i głodny.  
Nie…  
Pobiegł z powrotem do kuchni, rozlewając po drodze większość swojej whiskey. Uderzył dłońmi o blat stołu i, osłupiały, raz jeszcze zaczął wpatrywać się w zdjęcia. Czy to było możliwe? Czy to naprawdę mogło być odpowiedzią? Skorpion był konstelacją. Symbol mężczyzny był również symbolem Marsa, Boga wojny. Wojownik Perseusz był kolejną konstelacją. A myśliwy w paszczy lwa mógł oznaczać Lwa. A kobieta w samochodzie z twarzą oznaczoną symbolem konia musiała być albo Źrebięciem, albo Pegazem. Wszystkie konstelacje letniego nieba nad północną hemisferą.  
 _Jednak to wciąż nie daje odpowiedzi na pytanie „dlaczego”_ , pomyślał Will, gdy nerwowo krążył dookoła stołu. To było „co”, ale nie „dlaczego”. Może zabójca po prostu sporządzał mapę gwiazd? Szybko podszedł do laptopa, gorączkowo klikając w klawiaturę, by uzyskać mapę nieba. Na szczęście pierwsza, którą znalazł, zawierała wszystkie potrzebne dane: wschodzenie, ustawienie, jasność, ilość gwiazd… nawet małe grafiki przedstawiające każdą konstelację. Will przejrzał je wszystkie, ale nic nie wymyślił.  
Myśl zaświtała mu, gdy przeglądał dane. Gwiazdy i konstelacje były dawno temu używane w nawigacji. Gdy Will był dzieckiem, jego ojciec nauczył go podstaw podczas pobytu nad jeziorem Erie. Być może te morderstwa miały być jakiegoś rodzaju mapą lub instrukcją, czy nawet lepiej, współrzędnymi. Jednak to wymagałoby sekstantu lub komputera do znalezienia godzin pojawiania się i ustawień; trzeba by było poświęcić czas w nocy, by za pomocą metody triangulacji wyznaczyć szerokość geograficzną i…  
To nie były godziny zgonów, uświadomił sobie Will wraz z kolejnym wstrząsającym nim szokiem, który sprawił, że się zachwiał. Rozbite zegary nie wskazywały godzin zgonów. Ofiary zostały po prostu zabite tak, żeby na to wyglądało. Żeby zmylić FBI. Zmylić każdego, kto nie wejdzie w to głębiej. Nic dziwnego, że wciąż pozostawało coś, co sprawiało, że Will czuł się całkowicie nieprzekonany. Roztrzaskane zegary wskazywały godziny, w których te konstelacje będą znajdowały się w swojej szczytowej pozycji. Mając tę informację i wiedząc, jak, można było wyznaczyć dokładną lokalizację. Wszystko inne było tylko dystrakcją.   
Will wziął komórkę do ręki i był już w połowie wybierania numeru Jacka, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na obrazie Perseusza aktualnie zajmującym ekran jego komputera. Infografika na mapie nieba była tym samym obrazem, który Price pokazał im na scenie zbrodni – posągiem z brązu przedstawiającym wojownika dumnie trzymającego głowę Meduzy tak, by wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć. Znajomość tego widoku sprawiła, że Willowi znowu wszystko buzowało w głowie. Gdzieś już widział ten posąg. Nie na komputerze ani na czyimś telefonie. Gdzie to było?  
Szybkie wyszukanie w Google zlokalizowało to miejsce. „Perseusz z głową Meduzy” wyrzeźbiony przez Benvenuto Celliniego w 1545 roku, ulokowany na Piazza della Signoria we Florencji we Włoszech.  
Florencja.  
\- Nie – tym razem Will wydusił z siebie to słowo. To było niemożliwe. Hannibal został ogłoszony martwym miesiące temu i od tego czasu nikt nie pisnął o nim ani słowa. Jednak im dłużej Will o tym myślał, tym bardziej nie potrafił zaprzeczyć wszystkim faktom, które miał tuż przed nosem. I nawet jeśli florencki posąg nie był wystarczający, brakujące organy w ciele doktora Evansa były. Ostatnia wizytówka. Poza tym… wszystkie te morderstwa miały sens, jeśli były wskazówkami. Syrenia pieśń Hannibala skierowana do Willa, by przyszedł i odnalazł go w jakimkolwiek zakątku, który wybrał jako swoją kryjówkę. Tylko w ten sposób te morderstwa miały jakiś sens.  
Will spojrzał na telefon w swojej ręce. Numer Jacka był już wybrany, wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to nacisnąć przycisk połączenia. Poczuł znajome dreszcze niezdecydowania wspinające się po jego skórze i wnikające aż do kości. To był wybór, z którym już raz się zmierzył. Pomóc Hannibalowi czy go zranić. Wydać go czy pójść z nim. Uciec z nim czy uciec samemu i nigdy nie wrócić. I za każdym razem jego niezdecydowanie i wiarołomność prowadziły do katastrofy.  
Nie tym razem.  
Nawet jeśli Hannibal czekał tam, by go zabić, Will wciąż uważał tę opcję za o wiele łatwiejszą do przyjęcia od kontynuowania tego przeciwieństwa egzystencji.  
Elementarna nauka opartej na ciałach niebieskich nawigacji od jego ojca w połączeniu z magią internetu wykazały, że gwiazdy wskazują na ustronną chatkę na granicy Wirginii i Wschodniej Wirginii, niedaleko od Parku Narodowego. Dobre sześć godzin jazdy. Gdy już usunął historię przeglądania i wyłączył telefon, wyruszył.  
W ten sposób, po raz drugi w tym roku, Will wsiadł do samochodu z praktycznie niczym poza koszulą na sobie i odjechał. Jednak gdy opuszczenie Molly dało mu lekkość wolności od poczucia winy, tym razem Will czuł się mniej, jakby jechał, a bardziej, jakby staczał się z klifu.


	8. Nie pozwól śmierci cię powstrzymać

Przez długi czas Will stał wśród drzew otaczających chatę, zachwycając się, jak bardzo rustykalnym okazał się cel jego podróży. Zupełnie jakby na te parę miesięcy zamienili się życiami; Will pławiąc się w luksusach nadmorskiej posiadłości, a Hannibal żyjąc w ciężkich warunkach w lesie. Ciepłe światło wypływało na trawę przed oknami, tworząc długie, wijące się cienie okolicznych drzew. Jednak on ich nie widział; wszystkie cienie, wliczając jego własny, były za nim.  
 _Łódka na morzu._  
Tylko wtedy czuję się bezpiecznie.  
Był bezpieczny, odznaczając się na tle wielowarstwowej ciemności. Bezpieczny w tym zawieszonym momencie, gdy obserwował okna, szukając ruchu świadczącego o czyjejś obecności. Czuł pewnego rodzaju spokój. Kości zostały rzucone, wszystkie decyzje podjęte. Niezależnie od tego, czy Hannibal przyjmie go z powrotem z winem i dobrym humorem, czy też po drugiej stronie drzwi czekać będzie na niego krwawa śmierć, wciąż czuł spokój.  
Drzwi nie były zamknięte, jedynie lekko zatrzaśnięte. Will otworzył je pchnięciem i wciągnął nosem zapach powietrza. Nie posiadał absurdalnie wyostrzonego węchu Hannibala, jednak wciąż był w stanie wyróżnić kilka rzeczy. Obiad z dodatkiem czosnku. Prawdopodobnie wino. Meble z ciemnego drewna lśniące olejkiem pomarańczowym. I przenikający powietrze zapach wody po goleniu Hannibala. Will nie miał z nim styczności przez potwornie długi czas, wciągał go więc tak długo, aż rozbolały go płuca.   
Na pierwszy rzut oka dom wyglądał na opuszczony. Przeszedł przez kilka pierwszych pokoi, oglądając umeblowanie. Tak, to miejsce było proste, jednak nie było wątpliwości, że Hannibal tu mieszkał. Miedziane garnki w kuchni. Wygodne koce przy kominku. No i sterty osobliwych książek obok fotela, znaczące je jako miejsce jego pobytu w takim samym stopniu jak w przypadku Willa robiły to tania whiskey i zahartowane pogodą ubrania.  
Will zauważył, że tylne drzwi, które prowadziły na wychodzący na południe przedsionek, są lekko uchylone, jakby w milczącym zaproszeniu. Zatrzymał się na ten widok, niczym jeleń słyszący łamiącą się gałązkę. To był pierwszy moment, w którym Will odczuł jakikolwiek niepokój dotyczący swojej sytuacji, jednak wziął głęboki oddech i popchnął drzwi, otwierając je.  
Hannibal stał odwrócony plecami do drzwi; widok ten stanowił dziwne odbicie dnia, w którym Will parę miesięcy temu zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w jego celi. Ręce Hannibala swobodnie zwisały wzdłuż jego ciała, a jego postawa była taka jak zawsze: wyprostowana i dumna. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, jego godność zawsze była tam razem z nim. Ubrany był w prosty, cienki sweter i ciemne spodnie. Jego włosy, posrebrzone światłem gwiazd, były dłuższe, niż Will kiedykolwiek miał okazję je widzieć; przypominające pióra miękkie końce zahaczały lekko o jego kołnierz.  
Will przez chwilę po prostu czerpał z tego widoku tak dużo, jak tylko mógł, niezdolny do zmotywowania się do odsunięcia się od drzwi ani do zmuszenia swojego języka do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Spokój, który opuścił go, gdy dostrzegł uchylone drzwi, zalał go z powrotem z siłą tak wielką, że pozbawiła go ona powietrza, rozsądku i niemalże zdolności ustania na nogach.  
Zrobił krok do przodu w stronę tak boleśnie znajomej postaci, która wciąż się nie odwróciła. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie halucynuje. Czy to wszystko nie było tylko snem… to oszałamiające poszukiwanie wśród gwiazd. Chciał jakoś do niego dotrzeć. Dotknąć. Zrobić… cokolwiek.  
Ostatecznie po prostu stanął obok niego. Razem patrzyli nad horyzont, na umykającego po brzegu nieba Skorpiona. Powoli stawał się coraz mniej widoczny, oddając miejsce mocno zaciskającemu szczęki Marsowi.  
\- Znasz mit o Skorpionie i Orionie, Will? – zapytał miękko Hannibal ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w gwiazdach o świetle opadającym na cały horyzont.  
Will był bliski łez na dźwięk tego znajomego, melodyjnego akcentu. Na dźwięk głosu opowiadającego zawsze wspaniałe historie. To powiedziało mu, choć nie wprost, tego, czym był i jak cudownie było to spostrzec. Miał tak mocno ściśnięte gardło, że nie mógł mówić, więc tylko potrząsnął głową.  
\- Orion był wspaniałym myśliwym – wyłożył Hannibal. – Najwspanialszym w całej Grecji, a przynajmniej tak myślał. Aby to udowodnić, powiedział bogini Artemidzie, jego patronce, że udaje się wielkie polowanie, na którym zgładzi wszystkie żywe stworzenia pełzające po ziemi i te szybujące po niebie. Cóż, Artemida była patronką myśliwych, to prawda. Jednak również miłowała i chroniła przyrodę. Patronka zarówno uśmiercanych, jak i uśmiercających. Posłała więc potężnego Skorpiona z jego zaostrzonym ogonem i śmiercionośnym jadem, by stoczył walkę z Orionem i zapobiegł jego zaplanowanej rzezi. Ostatecznie Skorpion zwyciężył i uśmiercił łowcę, jednak ich pojedynek zrobił tak duże wrażenie, że zyskał uwagę Zeusa. Umieścił on obu bojowników w gwiazdach, zarówno by upamiętnić ich męstwo w walce, jak i użyć przykładu Oriona jako ostrzeżenia przed nadmiarem dumy i arogancji.  
\- Więc wciąż próbują się schwytać – wychrypiał Will głosem zduszonym przez nieuzewnętrzniony płacz.  
\- Tak, wciąż próbują. Oczywiście gdy Skorpion nie jest zajęty urządzaniem uczty z innych bóstw, tak jak ma to miejsce dziś. – I wtedy Hannibal odwrócił się od nieba z kpiącym uśmiechem wykrzywiającym jego wargi.  
\- Więc tak ma wyglądać nasze przeznaczenie? – zapytał Will. – Zawsze będę próbował cię schwytać? – W końcu zebrał się na wystarczającą odwagę, by spojrzeć Hannibalowi w twarz. Większość jego oblicza była zacieniona; wyjątkiem były miejsca, w których światło księżyca zaznaczało jego kości policzkowe. Jednak to, że mógł zobaczyć jego twarz, choćby w tak ograniczonym stopniu, napełniło Willa tym znajomym, bolesnym i nienazwanym pragnieniem.  
\- Przestałem uciekać – odpowiedział Hannibal, przyglądając mu się w rewanżu. Jego oczy wydawały się położone tak głęboko w ciemności jego twarzy, że praktycznie nie docierało do nich światło księżyca.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Will z nutą cichej histerii. – Dlaczego się ze mną nie skontaktowałeś?  
\- Powiedziałbym, że to zrobiłem.  
\- Za pomocą ciał? Naprawdę, Hannibal?  
\- Cóż, moje oryginalne zamiary były zdecydowanie mniej brutalne, jako że wiedziałem, że tak byś wolał. Planowałem wykorzystać do tego Freddie Lounds, jednak szybko zrozumiałem, że dla ciebie nie stanie się ona przekaźnikiem informacji.  
\- Czyli co, pięcioro ludzi musiało umrzeć, bo byłeś zbyt dumny, żeby zadzwonić?  
Twarz Hannibala wykrzywiła się w szyderstwie.  
\- Wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, że FBI miało na podsłuchu każdy możliwy kanał komunikacji z tobą.  
\- Lepiej było zabić pięcioro ludzi, licząc na to, że połączę wszystkie fakty?  
\- Zrobiłeś to. Dokładnie wtedy, gdy chciałem, byś to zrobił. Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz pamiętał dzieło sztuki, które widzieliśmy we Florencji.  
\- Gówno prawda. Wiedziałeś, że będę pamiętał. Wiesz, jak działa mój mózg.  
\- Dlatego je tam umieściłem – odpowiedział wprost Hannibal. – Tak samo jak echo twojego dzieła wykonanego z Randalla Tiera.  
\- A połączenie z gwiazdami?  
\- Dzielimy to samo niebo – wzruszył ramionami Hannibal, a jego wzrok na powrót spoczął na sklepieniu nieba. – Często też mówiłeś o swoim ojcu. I o patrzeniu z nim w gwiazdy.  
\- Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? – spytał w końcu Will, potrząsając głową.  
\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem Hannibal.  
Will ciężko przełknął ślinę.  
\- Ja… musiałem cię zobaczyć. Wiedziałem, że to ty i po prostu…  
\- Powiedziałeś wujkowi Jackowi?  
Will gorączkowo potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, nie, mówiłem ci. Jestem zmęczony uciekaniem. W zasadzie… od dłuższego czasu byłem nim zmęczony.  
\- Doszedłeś do tego wniosku, spadając z klifu, czy jest to bardziej niedawne odkrycie?  
Will wydał z siebie krótki, pozbawiony rozbawienia śmiech.  
\- Tak, myślę, że wtedy. Poza tym i tak nie sądzę, że nazwałbym tamtą sytuację uciekaniem.  
Wtedy Hannibal się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ja też nie. – Ostrożnie położył rękę na ramieniu Willa. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, Will – powiedział. – Tęskniłem za tobą. Naprawdę.  
Will poczuł, że szloch przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem, niczym silny prąd w rzece, i pozwolił ciężarowi ręki Hannibala na jego ramieniu przyciągnąć go do objęcia. Przycisnął twarz do cienkiej tkaniny swetra i wciągnął powietrze wilgotne od zmoczonego przez jego łzy materiału.  
\- Mam dość uciekania, Hannibal – powiedział na wpół skarżącym się głosem przepełnionym głębokim nieszczęściem. – Mam dość gonienia cię i uciekania przed sobą. Mam tego dość.  
\- Więc przestań. To jest tak zwyczajnie proste. Przestanę uciekać i nie będziesz musiał mnie gonić – Hannibal odsunął się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy; intymność tego momentu zszokowała ich do głębi, zupełnie jak miało to miejsce na klifie te parę miesięcy temu.  
\- To na pewno ty? – zapytał Will żałośnie słabym głosem. – Czy to nie jest… Nie śnię, nie mam halucynacji albo…  
\- Will, mój drogi, jesteśmy tu wraz z całym poczytalnością i prawdziwością, jaką kiedykolwiek będziemy wstanie uzyskać na tym świecie – odpowiedział Hannibal i uśmiechnął się, ukazując przelotne ukazując zębów.  
Po tych słowach Will wyciągnął rękę i przesunął opuszkami palców po łuku kości policzkowych Hannibala. Gdy jego dłoń nie powróciła zakrwawiona, dotknął jego szczęki, przejeżdżając kciukiem po krzywiźnie jego ust, co pozwoliło mu poczuć jego miękki i gorący oddech i ciepło krwi przepływającej pod jego skórą. Hannibal przylgnął swoim policzkiem do zagłębienia dłoni Willa; jego oczy przymykały się w ledwo powstrzymywanej ekstazie.  
Wtedy, zupełnie nagle, Will przysunął się do niego i go pocałował.


	9. Wołając z otchłani

Hannibal zesztywniał z szoku, zanim zmiękł pod wpływem ust Willa. Will wydawał się równie zaskoczony samym sobą i szybko przerwał pocałunek, wpatrując się w Hannibala z czymś w rodzaju przerażonego zdumienia.  
\- Ja… ja… - Will próbował się nieudolnie wytłumaczyć, jednak Hannibal zmusił go do milczenia kolejnym pocałunkiem, zupełnie innym od szaleńczego nacisku ust, które miało miejsce wcześniej. To był pierwszy z nieskończenie długiej liczby delikatnych pocałunków składanych najpierw na górnej, a później na dolnej wardze Willa, a następnie w każdym z kącików, by ostatecznie powrócić do początku i złożyć miękki pocałunek idealnie pośrodku jego ust, zupełnie jakby tworzył mapę z każdego konturu i krzywizny ustępliwych, rozchylonych warg Willa. Intymność tego procesu poraziła Willa tak głęboko, jak było to tylko możliwe. Wszystkie słowa, których mógł próbować się niepewnie chwytać, wyparowały, gdy złączyli ze sobą swoje czoła.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Will – uspokoił go Hannibal, czując, jak Will dygocze pod jego dotykiem i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Słowa te sprawiły, że Will jeszcze mocniej chwycił się Hannibala, prawdopodobnie wystarczająco mocno, by spowodować siniaki, jednak obaj nie mogliby przejmować się tym mniej.  
Stali razem w świetle gwiazd, obejmując się i delikatnie kołysząc, pozwalając sobie uwierzyć, że ich ponowne zjednoczenie było faktem.  
\- Jechałeś godzinami – powiedział Hannibal po długim milczeniu, składając kolejny pocałunek na jego skroni. – Odłożymy wszelkie trudności do poranku. Chodź.  
Przez chwilę Will nie chciał się poruszyć, zatapiając swoją twarz w miękkim materiale swetra Hannibala.  
\- Chodź – powtórzył, łapiąc za rękę Willa, który, po chwili wahania, podążył za nim bezsilny, bezwładny i całkowicie wycieńczony.   
Hannibal poprowadził ich po ciasnych, topornie ociosanych schodach na drugie piętro, na którym znajdowały się dwie małe sypialnie i mała wanna.  
\- Prysznic jest na dole – poinformował go Hannibal. – Jest ciepła woda, ale trzeba na nią chwilę poczekać.  
Will pozwolił sobie na prychnięcie. Widać było, że te warunki były naprawdę trudne dla Hannibala.  
\- Przygotowałem oba pokoje, więc…  
Will wydał z siebie głęboki nosowy dźwięk i przyciągnął Hannibala bliżej.  
\- Jesteś bardziej szalony niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę ci się gdziekolwiek oddalić.  
Hannibal się zaśmiał, niskim, aksamitnym głosem, który przepłynął przez Willa aż do jego palców u stóp.   
\- W takim razie w porządku. W porządku – odpowiedział miękko, ciągnąc Willa do sypialni, której dotąd używał. Obaj się nieco rozebrali. Will został w bokserkach i koszulce, a Hannibal zdjął sweter, który miał na sobie, zostając w podkoszulce i miękkich spodniach do spania.  
Hannibal wspiął się na łóżko, jednak Will wahał się, przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę i obserwując. Hannibal cierpliwie czekał, odsuwając narzutę.  
\- Czy to zawsze było takie proste? – zapytał miękko Will, marszcząc się.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział Hannibal. – Niestety, szereg różnych okoliczności i nasza własna duma, arogancja i niedecyzyjność komplikowały rzeczy między nami. Chciałbym wierzyć, że dostaliśmy okazję, by to zmienić.  
Will skinął głową, powoli i z rozmysłem, zanim wszedł na łóżko. Ułożył się na ramieniu Hannibala, wpatrując się w niego, podczas gdy jego dłonie kontynuowały to, co zaczęły wcześniej. Wędrowały i błądziły po ciele Hannibala.   
Jego włosach. Klatce piersiowej. Twarzy.   
Dotykając. Uspokajając. Zapewniając.  
Hannibal wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany z obserwowania badawczego i zgłębiającego dotyku Willa; zdawał się wręcz czerpać z tego przyjemność.  
\- Boję się iść spać – powiedział Will po długiej ciszy, z palcami leniwie wędrującymi po przodzie koszulki Hannibala.  
\- Boisz się, że zniknę?  
Will w milczeniu skinął głową.  
Hannibal owinął się wokół niego, przyciągając go mocniej i pochylając się, by go pocałować. Will zachłannie przyjął jego ofertę; jego wargi rozchyliły się w poszukiwaniu drugich z oszałamiającą łatwością. Will jęknął w otwarte usta drugiego mężczyzny, z dłońmi ciągnącymi i obejmującymi Hannibala, zupełnie jakby mógł złączyć ich w jedną całość. Albo całkowicie w nim zaginąć, tak, by nigdy już nie zostać znalezionym.  
Will oderwał się od Hannibala z ostrym śmiechem.  
\- To nie może być wszystko, czego chciałeś – powiedział lekceważąco. – Czy to jest to… - Podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć dotknięty i osłupiały wyraz na twarzy Hannibala. – A jest?  
Hannibal zwilżył swoje rozchylone usta i zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim się odezwał.  
\- Pamiętasz… lata temu, kiedy wpatrywałeś się we mnie, po tym, jak uratowałem życie mężczyzny zmuszonego do przejścia tego niefortunnego usunięcia nerki?  
Will pokiwał głową w milczeniu.  
\- W momencie, w którym złapałem cię patrzeniu się, zamieniłbym życie tego człowieka, by móc pocałować cię dokładnie tam, gdzie stałeś. Szczerze, jedyną rzeczą, która mnie powstrzymała, było to, że nie myślałem, że pozwolisz mi się trzymać, gdy dosłownie miałem krew tego mężczyzny na rękach.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym – powiedział Will z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem. – Chociaż Jack już pewnie nigdy nie dałby mi spokoju.  
\- I później przyszedłeś do mojego domu. Z butelką wina. Czułem wtedy to samo. Chciałem cię pocałować, odwołać moje przyjęcie, odesłać obsługę i gości do domu i spędzić wieczór scałowując smak tego wina z twoich ust.  
\- Założę się, że to wino było ohydne.  
Tym razem Hannibal się uśmiechnął.  
\- Zachowałem je. Użyłem go w nocy, w której zrobiłem ofiarę z baranka.  
\- Tak przy okazji, kto to był? – zapytał Will, marszcząc się na chwilę. – Nigdy nie spytałem.  
\- Pozostałości po Randallu Tierze.  
\- Chciałem cię pocałować tamtej nocy. Prawie to zrobiłem. Żałuję, że tak się nie stało – Will zawiesił głos. Cicha przepaść przepełniona wyrządzonymi sobie nawzajem krzywdami była niebezpiecznie blisko do otworzenia się i rozdzielenia ich.  
\- Pocałuj mnie tu i teraz – powiedział Hannibal poważnie, ponownie zwracając oczy ku jego twarzy. – I zapomnimy wszystko inne.  
Hannibal nie musiał dwa razy prosić. Ich usta się spotkały, a pocałunek szybko zamienił się w wielką bitwę warg, zębów i języków. Gdzieś w oddali swojego umysłu Will był świadomy swojego podniecenia, narastającego od ich pierwszego pocałunku na przedsionku, jednak gdy erekcja Hannibala znalazła się w wydrążeniu jego żebra, Will poczuł się kompletnie bezwładny. Jego biodra uniosły się w poszukiwaniu tarcia i gdy im się to udało, jęknął, dostrzegając białe gwiazdy wybuchające przed jego oczami.  
\- Boże… proszę… - nienawidził tego, jak brzmiał jego głos, ale był już dawno poza stanem, w którym wstyd mógłby go powstrzymać. Nawet gorączka wywołana zapaleniem mózgu nie paliła jego skóry tak mocno, jak robiło to teraz pragnienie.  
\- Will – Hannibal wyszeptał jego imię głosem, w którym czaiła się resztka szorstkości. – Pozwól mi się tobą zająć… zająć się nami oboma.  
Will mógł tylko skinąć głową, rękoma już znajdując drogę wzdłuż koszulki Hannibala, by się jej pozbyć. Hannibal szybko odpłacił się tym samym, a następnie zaczął ściąganie jego bokserek.  
\- Ja… Ja jeszcze nigdy – Will zaczął mówić.  
\- Szszsz – uciszył go Hannibal, wplatając jedną dłoń we włosy za jego uchem i całując go delikatnie. – Będzie na to czas. Nie dzisiaj. Ale kiedy będziesz chciał…  
\- Chcę, Boże, chcę. Nie to miałem na myśli…  
\- Szszsz – uciszył go kolejnym pocałunkiem. – Nie dziś. Pozwól mi się tobą zająć, Will, tak jak zawsze powinienem był to robić.  
Will poczuł, że mięknie na te słowa. Został skutecznie pozbawiony obu części swojej garderoby i chciał o wiele więcej, niż tylko być trzymanym przez Hannibala. Chwilę później obaj byli nadzy; ich ciała składały się w jedność, gdy bez konkretnego celu delikatnie ocierali się o siebie nawzajem. Długie palce Hannibala owinęły się wokół Willa, który krzyknął, obawiając się, że może dojść od samego dotyku.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę ryzyko, że mogę zabrzmieć całkowicie banalnie – powiedział Hannibal ze słyszalnym w głosie uśmiechem – myślałeś o tym wcześniej?  
Will mógł jedynie skinąć głową. Jak niby miał odzyskać wystarczające opanowanie, by móc się odezwać?  
\- Ja także – przyznał się Hannibal, przesuwając ich tak, by byli zwróceni do siebie twarzą w twarz. Jego akcent mocno odznaczał się w słowach, mocniej, niż Will kiedykolwiek słyszał. – Zastanawiałem się, na ile pozwolisz sobie być sobą czy po prostu być. I czy mógłbym sprawić, że porzucisz wszystkie swoje systemy obronne. Wiem, że ty z pewnością pozbawisz mnie moich. Zawsze tak było.  
Will chwycił się go, jakby ratował się przed utonięciem, gdy Hannibal oplótł palce dookoła obu ich członków. Preejakulat posłużył im za nawilżenie, przy okazji pozbawiając Willa resztek kontroli.  
\- Hannibal… Hannibal, proszę… - niemal zawył w budzącej litość desperacji. Hannibal wypracował idealny nacisk, idealny rytm, idealne wszystko. Zupełnie jakby przychodziło mu to instynktownie.  
\- Mam cię. Mam cię, Will – zapewnił go z jedną dłonią wciąż wplecioną w jego włosy.  
Will chwycił jego ramię i przedramię, zupełnie jakby regularnie ruchy Hannibala mogły sprawić, że odleci.  
\- Nie wytrzymam… proszę….  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Will. Mam cię.  
Jego słowa. Jego zapewnienie. Imię Willa wypowiedziane z akcentem Hannibala brzmiało w jego ustach jak ciepły miód. Wszystko to doprowadziło jego ekstazę do niemal niemożliwego, przepełnionego białym oślepiającym światłem poziomu. Jego nasienie zaplamiło klatkę piersiową Hannibala, który nie przestawał poruszać ręką przez cały orgazm Willa, wymuszając z niego wzbudzające litość, przepełnione potrzebą dźwięki.  
\- Ty… ty nie… - wydyszał Will, gdy wrócił mu wzrok.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym – odpowiedział, ale, zanim skończył mówić, Will popchnął go z powrotem na plecy. Odczuwając jeszcze ostatnie fale swojego orgazmu, Will wziął Hannibala w usta, tak głęboko, że niemal się zakrztusił, gdy Hannibal mimowolnie poruszył biodrami.  
\- Ah, Will… - wyjęczał, następnie wyrzucając z siebie strumień słów w innym języku, z którego Will nie rozumiał żadnego słowa; rozumiał jednak ochrypłość jego głosu, który wyrażał tak długo tłumione pragnienie.  
Will zaczął ssać, czując i dopasowując się do wywołanego tym ruchu bioder Hannibala. Udało im się złapać wspólny rytm, na kilka krótkich chwil, zanim Hannibal osiągnął orgazm. Dochodząc, nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku; jego plecy wygięte były w mocny łuk, a zęby całkowicie obnażone. Will połknął tyle nasienia, ile zdołał, jednak kilka kropel zostało na jego brodzie.  
Wstając, próbował je zetrzeć, jednak Hannibal chwycił go za rękę. Składał na jego twarzy długie pocałunki, będące zbliżonymi najbardziej do lizania niż czegokolwiek innego tak długo, aż jego twarz była czysta. Gdy się odsunął, Will zauważył łzy w jego ciemnych oczach, co sprawiło, że gardło Willa prawie znowu się zacisnęło, jednak nie mógł na to pozwolić, dopóki nie powiedział choćby paru słów:  
\- Mam cię – wyszeptał złamanym głosem, gdy obaj opadli na poduszki i wrócili do leniwego sunięcia palcami po skórze drugiej osoby.  
Po długim momencie Hannibal spróbował wstać. Uścisk Willa odruchowo zacisnął się na nim mocniej, a jego twarz wyrażała głębokie zaniepokojenie.  
\- Idę znaleźć myjkę – wyjaśnił Hannibal, całując Willa w czoło, jakby w próbie wygładzenia zmarszczek na jego twarzy.  
Will z zakłopotaniem skinął głową i go puścił. Hannibal szybko wrócił i wytarł ich obu przed ponownym zwinięciem się w kłębek twarzą do Willa. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem w towarzystwie jedynie dźwięków nocy dochodzących zza drewnianych ścian. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim oczy Willa zaczęły się powoli zamykać, jednak walczył ze snem w każdej sekundzie. Otrząsał się z niego, by wrócić do śledzenia wzorów na ramieniu Hannibala lub przeczesywania palcami jego włosów.  
\- Śpij, Will – powiedział łagodnie Hannibal po kilku takich cyklach.  
Will zaprotestował, wydając niski, narzekający dźwięk.  
\- Śpij – uparcie powtórzył. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
\- Boję się, że to rozpracowali – wyszeptał. – Wystarczająco długo mi to zajęło. Jack tego nie zauważy… ale Zeller i Price są mądrzy. Boję się, że oni się zbliżają i gdy się obudzę, ciebie już tu nie będzie.  
Hannibal uśmiechnął się i złożył pocałunek na mokrych od potu lokach, zanim zgasił światło.   
\- Will, mój drogi, jeśli spróbowaliby mnie teraz od ciebie oddzielić, walka, jaką bym z nimi stoczył, z całą pewnością zapewniłaby nam miejsce w gwiazdach. Nie martw się. Nie znajdą nas. Niedługo i tak wyjedziemy.  
\- Dokąd pojedziemy? – zapytał Will, patrząc na niego.  
\- Na przystani małego miasteczka na wybrzeżu jest mała łódka. Jako że przepłynąłeś Atlantyk, żeby znaleźć mnie we Florencji, jestem pewien, że żadne miejsce nie pozostaje poza naszym zasięgiem.  
Will skinął głową, zadowolony, zanim położył głowę pod brodą Hannibala i w końcu pozwolił swoim oczom na zamknięcie się.


	10. Przynajmniej będę z tobą

Środa, 15 czerwca, 8:05 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 8:11 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 8:18 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca,8:24 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 9:15 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 9:17 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Will, czekam na twoją analizę morderstw. Oddzwoń do mnie”.  
Środa, 15 czerwca, 10:26 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Środa, 15 czerwca, 11:01 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 11:20 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 11:51 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Will, tu Jack. Zadzwoń do mnie. Chcę wiedzieć, czy udało ci się na coś wpaść. Jak na razie Price nie znalazł niczego, co dałoby się wyświetlić. Naprawdę potrzebuję jakiejś wiadomości od ciebie”.  
Środa, 15 czerwca, 13:34 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 14:03 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Środa, 15 czerwca, 14:24 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
  
***  
  
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 8:10 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 8:44 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 9:02 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 9:12 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Will, potrzebuję twojego zaangażowania w tę sprawę. Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?”.   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 10:10 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 10:56 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 12:05 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 12:18 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 14:45 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Will, mówię poważnie. Nawet jeśli nic nie masz. Zadzwoń i mi to powiedz. Albo powiedz, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu. Zaczynam… zaczynamy się martwić. Zadzwoń czy coś”.  
Czwartek, 16 czerwca, 15:28 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
  
***  
  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 8:16 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 8:45 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 9:02 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 9:08 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Will, gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?? Jeśli nie odezwiesz się do popołudnia, złożę doniesienie o zaginięciu. To jakiś absurd. Zadzwoń do mnie”.   
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 10:34 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 11:20 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 12:02 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 12:34 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Mówiłem poważnie o tym zaginięciu. Złożyłem doniesienie. Zadzwoń do mnie”.  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 13:44 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Policja Stanowa Maryland_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 13:52 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Policja Stanowa Maryland_ : „Panie Graham, z tej strony oficer Shelby z biura szeryfa stanu Maryland. Dzwonię w imieniu Jacka Crawforda, który złożył doniesienie o pańskim zaginięciu ze względu na nieznane miejsce pobytu. Jeśli chce pan poinformować, że jest pan bezpieczny, jednak nie chce pan ujawniać tej informacji agentowi Crawfordowi, może pan do nas zadzwonić i liczyć na naszą dyskrecję. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie mnie”.  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 14:02 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Wydział Policji w Baltimore_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 16:41 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Wydział Policji w Baltimore_   
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 17:39 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Jack Crawford_ : „Will, naprawdę się martwimy. Po prostu… Zrozumiem, jeśli utknąłeś, ale powiedz mi tylko, że wszystko z tobą w porządku i nie poszedłeś i nie zrobiłeś czegoś głupiego. Beverly Katz i Miriam Lasses wystarczą mi na całe życie… Zadzwoń do mnie i daj znać, że wszystko z tobą w porządku”.  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 19:19 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Molly Graham_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 19:24 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Molly Graham_  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 19:37 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Molly Graham_ : „Will… Will, wiem, że ty i ja nie rozmawialiśmy przez długi czas, ale baltimorska policja i biuro szeryfa Maryland właśnie dzwoniło, żeby zapytać, czy cię nie widziałam. Najwyraźniej FBI i wszyscy twoi… twoi znajomi stamtąd mówią, że zginąłeś gdzieś parę dni temu? Nie pokazałeś się w pracy ani nie odbierałeś telefonów i… oni wszyscy naprawdę się martwią i teraz ja też się strasznie martwię i… no po prostu… odezwij się do kogoś, okej? To nie muszę być ja. W każdym razie… ludziom na tobie zależy. Nie zapomnij o tym.  
Piątek, 17 czerwca, 19:55 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Molly Graham_  
  
***  
  
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 10:34 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_   
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 10:59 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 11:15 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Molly Graham_  
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 11:20 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Molly Graham_  
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 14:45 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 15:03 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Alana Bloom_  
Sobota, 18 czerwca, 15:27 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Alana Bloom_ : „Will, właśnie zadzwoniła do mnie policja, żeby zapytać, czy nie widziałam cię w ostatnim tygodniu. Najwyraźniej nikt nie ma z tobą kontaktu od kilku dni i… wszyscy się po prostu strasznie martwią. W każdym razie zadzwoń do kogoś, dobrze? Daj znać, że wszystko w porządku? Cholera, zadzwoń do mnie! Obiecuję, że nie powiem nikomu gdzie jesteś ani co robisz. Chcemy po prostu wiedzieć, że nic ci nie jest. Dbaj o siebie, dobrze?”.  
  
***  
  
Niedziela, 19 czerwca, 14:25 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Jack Crawford_  
Niedziela, 19 czerwca, 17:46 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Molly Graham_  
  
***  
  
Poniedziałek, 20 czerwca, 13:09 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Poniedziałek, 20 czerwca, 14:03 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Freddie Lounds_  
Poniedziałek, 20 czerwca, 14:14 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
Poniedziałek, 20 czerwca, 14:22 – Nieodebrane połączenie od _Numer zastrzeżony_  
Poniedziałek, 20 czerwca, 14:38 – Wiadomość głosowa od _Freddie Lounds_ : „Will, tu Freddie Lounds. Co się do cholery dzieje, że znalazłeś się na liście zaginionych osób na stronie baltimorskiej policji w środku rozwiązywania sprawy dotyczącej seryjnego mordercy? Wiem, że tam kurwa jesteś. I postawiłabym każdego centa, jakiego posiadam, że Hannibal jest tam z tobą. Że cokolwiek, nad czym pracowałeś z FBI, było robotą Hannibala. Nie mogę tego udowodnić, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mam racji. Jack Crawford i FBI mogą być głupi jak but, ale ja nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam, gdy chodziło o waszą dwójkę. Byłam w tym cyrku i znam wasze sztuczki. I ja was znajdę”.


End file.
